


Not A Set-up!

by niki_nikster



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Pining, Romance, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niki_nikster/pseuds/niki_nikster
Summary: Tina may have reluctantly won Love Island with Mason as a covert friendship couple but everybody knows she should've been with Jake. Everybody, that is, except Jake and Tina. Will a #Epic crisis involving Jen and Tim get them together or will it take nothing less than divine intervention to get Jake-Tina's sexy on?
Relationships: Jake Wilson/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Shout-out to the lovely honeygirlie's fanfic Every Kind of Way that really made me want to write my own MC x Jake fanfic. It's so hot and Jake is written so, so perfectly! This is my first-time on this site so I hope I managed to get the formatting right! I hope you like this chapter! Let's do this!

Tina woke up feeling less than ‘okay’ in the morning. She had an intense texting session with Cherry last night. Tina was still processing the details. She was not ready to open the chat again just yet. It was a lot to take in. She vaguely remembered Cherry saying that she was shuttling between London and Suffolk these days for the rehearsals, something on the West End. There was an offer to grab a drink in case Tina was ever in London.

_Seems unlikely._

The Lancaster day-trip to her parents’ turned into an impromptu weekend stay, where Tina lived in her mother and younger sister’s borrowed clothes, ate crisps and moved with the air of someone healing from a break-up.

“This is what you get for saying no to Jake!” said Eliza, her little sister. “Look at him, Christina Ellis! Did you ever really look at him?” Eliza was Jake’s biggest fan and particularly screamed when Tina coupled up with Jake on Day 4. “If you didn’t like him, why did you guys kiss during your couple?” 

Tina sighed. “I didn’t cast the first friendzone stone, hun.”

Eliza had groaned in exasperation. “This season had so much drama, it felt rigged!”

Tina shook her head and left the room. “Call him!” Eliza had called out.

The parents were proud, though. Their daughter took a chance, went from being a trainee heart surgeon and occasional vlogger on the comedic woes of a medical student’s life to a glamorous winner, so different from her usual look. She did it without being manipulative. Between her sassy yet approachable appeal and her already loyal fanbase from the vlogging days, she won with Mason.

Yeah, that was awkward.

**

Back in the show, Tina had continued her time in the Villa, coupled with Mason. It wasn’t perfect and she wasn’t really feeling it. Maybe it just needed more time, specifically outside the Villa? All this despite the BS lie detector test, the Lucy situation (Mason had been texting her before entering the Villa, what???) and of course, Jake’s confession bomb. _Why now, Jake?_ she would wonder as her gaze followed his movement across the Villa. _Why now? When it could change the whole dynamic? And after pushing me away so often?_

She was hurting from Jake’s rejection and had done everything to purge him from her mind. And he’d been the weird one, avoiding her, only to circle back and tell her his feelings. When it was convenient. On his own time. He was heartbroken when she turned him away, assuring her that the intention was never to mess up anything between them.

“Still friends?” he had asked, downcast. Tina agreed, hoping to soften the blow for the both of them and for the sake of the group. 

When Jake did pick Cherry again for the recoupling later, it was with a dramatic, passionate kiss. What was that about? Was it for show? Or did he just not care about Tina that much? How do you go from stepping away from a girl on Day 4 to telling her you like her on Day 11 to this strange show of affection on the very same day? What was going on?

Maybe she just did not know how to play the game.

Tina was done with the emotional seasawing by then. Heck, she was ready to leave the Villa. Be by herself for a bit. Tina confessed her mixed feelings to Mason, who was hurt. “We’ve been in a couple this whole time and you’re just now telling me about Jake? I know we’ve been on a wobbly wicket lately, but I don’t know how to deal with so much right now.”

“He came and told me earlier today. I turned him down. I don’t really understand what’s happening anymore and why everybody is being weird. I know Cherry likes him too. I wouldn’t want to mess that up.” She took a breath. “I’m just done, Mason. If you want to start over with Lucy, know that I’ll be okay with it.” The last sentence just spilled out but Tina felt relieved when it was said. 

Tina had told Mason everything. Her feelings for Jake on Day 4, and her frustration now. “I know, it was obvious,” he said. Mason was flustered but at least he listened. “We’re at the end, Tina. I don’t want to shake anything up. And not for Lucy. You have to give me more credit than that.”

They sat in uncertain silence. Somewhere Jake, Tim and Reese were goofing around. Tina’s heart thudded. How could Jake just move on to goofing around after dropping the bomb and that scene with Cherry? Why was she feeling so bad about the whole thing?

_Because you’re angry and also because you feel like you’re settling for less with Mason._

Tina ‘touchéd’ her inner voice, for being on-point as always. She decided to make the most of the final days in the Villa, enjoying the quiet of the terrace, the company of the other Islanders and detaching completely from the outcome of the competition. Tim, Jen, Talia and Rohan knew what was on in Tina’s head. They had a quiet moment comforting her, till Tina shrugged it off. “Let’s make the most of ‘now’.” 

It was all fun and games until they reached the firepit. Tina was ready, even if Mason was standing tense next to her.

Winning did not matter.

Funny how it all worked out, then.

Mason and Tina made their way into the limelight together. The underwear model and the trainee surgeon/vlogger had enough fans and public support to win.

 _It should’ve been Jen and Tim_ , thought Tina. _This isn’t right._

Yet, here they were. Strong contestants and fan favourites, individually. Together, it seemed like a power couple pairing. The die was cast.

When everything boiled down to the £50,000 prize money, Tina covered her mike and approached Mason. The audience and producers watched in breathless anticipation. “What are you doing?” Mason whispered, covering his own mike too. “You’re supposed to say what you’ll do with the money!”

“How about you keep all of it? All 50k?” Tina asked. Mason’s eyes widened. “What? Why? No!”

“Oi! What’s happening over there?” Tim called out, to uneasy laughter from the audience.

Tina and Mason turned to Tim. The Islanders sat waiting, at the edge of their seat. Jake was stiff and upright too. Cherry sat leaning into him, a hand on his thigh and the other one locked in his. The collective heartbeat of the audience thudded in unison. Tina could almost hear it. Now would have been a good time to crack a trainee heart surgeon joke.

In the end, she split the money. The audience screamed, everybody clapped. Her eyes found Jake’s. He joined in the applause, his longing eyes, tightened jaw and staccato claps painting a picture of sheer pining. His tousled hair was messier than usual. His imposing frame, though tall, looked resigned. Defeated.

At the after party, Tina was approached by her ever-reliable squad again - Jen, Tim, Talia and Rohan. Even Erikah and Reese. They group-hugged. Even if it was a moment of celebration, there hung an air of sadness. Jake was the recipient of the hugs from the rap and wrestling crew as well. If Cherry understood the subtext of the moment, she did not make it obvious.

Tina went through the motions when she gave interviews with Mason. Their mutually-agreed upon stance was that they were going to take it slow. But between them, they knew it was over. They hugged goodbye and it felt final. Jake watched them and walked away. She never got to speak to him.

When Tina found a moment alone during the after-party, she cried. After she was done, she straightened and walked back into the blinding lights to look for her friends and family.

**

The social media feed was insane. Some were Team Mason but there was a lot of Team Jake too. A lot understood why Tina chose to decline him while other Jake stans wanted to start a petition for the show to have a Tina x Jake episode where they could hash out their feelings. Weirdly enough, the internet saw them as star-crossed. Or at the very least, a case of bad timing.

 _Poor Cherry_ , thought Tina.

She also took a break from social media when the questions during her livestream were about Love Island, Mason and Jake. Nobody wanted to hear her quips about thick medical textbooks being potential murder weapons. They wanted info on where she shopped her bikinis from, who she’d date next if she was single. And brands wanted her shout-outs on her timeline.

And that is how Tina found herself taking a break from her work in Nottingham and the internet in general. She wanted time for herself and had no idea her visit to see the folks in Lancaster would turn into an extended trip. This is just what she needed and she did not know it until she came here.

Of course, there was always Eliza to show her the Love Island episodes and pinpoint the exact moments between Tina and Jake that seemed like the epitome of true love. Those, Tina chose to ignore. 

Last seen, Eliza was watching Jen’s makeup tutorial featuring “Jake, the Beefcake” as she called him. “He doesn’t like being called that,” said Tina, unable to suppress a small smile. 

Jake had to contour Jen’s face in the video but made a complete mess of it. He sportingly allowed her to try a winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick on him, even as he blushed scarlet. A proper, hilarious episode that got major fan love. Jen was set to hit 5 million subscribers on her fashion vlog channel any second now. Tina was happy for her. For now, she needed a time-out.

And so, she would go for a night-time jog.

**

Tina had covered some major ground away from home when Talia called. “How’s it going, babes?” she asked. “Same old,” said Tina. Talia did not push further. “Jasper and I aren’t seeing each other anymore,” she said. “He’s a good bloke but it just felt way too static after a while.”

“I understand,” said Tina. “How are you two holding up?”

“Oh, we’re fine. Taking a break from each other but we’ll talk soon. I’m keeping busy and taking my mind off things until then. Chatting with you guys helps. Rohan and Tim have really been bringing the laughs. Also back to my writing gigs.”

“Anything new coming up?”

“Oh, yeah.” Talia paused on the other line, as if measuring her next words. “Mason’s band is actually performing in London in the coming days. My editor thought it would be fun to do a piece on them along with a life before-after Love Island comparison, especially since I was with him in the Villa.”

“Sounds like a great idea.”

“So… is everything okay with you two? You told me you’d broken up but how are you feeling right now? The tabloids still say you guys are ‘taking it slow’.”

“Yep, we aren’t together. It’s cordial but it’s not like we’re texting like mates.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, babes.”

“Eh, I’ll live.”

“You know about Jen and Tim, right?” Talia asked. “Tim was so kicked about moving in while Jen wanted more time. As a middle ground, they decided to move in for a month or so to Jen’s London apartment. Tim actually moved all the way from Truro to there to give this a shot!”

“I know about that. It’s so sweet! I hope their trial shift works out for them!”

Tina continued to jog, waiting for Talia’s next question. She knew it was coming. There was something about her pauses Tina had learnt to read. Some people on the road briefly turned to look at Tina, as if they had seen her somewhere.

“How are things with Jake?” Talia finally asked. “Are you guys in touch beyond our Islander’s chat group?”

There were two Islander chat groups. One had all the contestants. The other had the close-knit bunch - Tina, Jen, Tim, Jake, Reese, Erikah, Rohan and Talia. The latter was more active.

“Not really,” said Tina. “I was taking a break from all the drama. Plus, I didn’t want to get between him and Cherry.”

“I’m not hating on Cherry, but it was always you, Tina. For him.”

“It didn’t feel that way.”

Talia exhaled. “You’re both crazy. Anyway, let’s all try to catch up soon. Rohan and I were just talking about it last night.”

“Done. It’s been so long, I’m down for anything. We’ll coordinate on the group.”

They hung up and Tina resumed jogging again. Something was thrumming in her head. A desire to stop, rest up and read last night’s chat with Cherry again. It’s as if her groggy mind had blocked the details.

_Let’s do this._

**

So she sat on a nearby bench and read the chats again. All that had transpired last night.

Cherry initiated it by sending a picture to Tina of her in costume, an earthy, medieval dress from her West End play. She looked beautiful. They had not spoken a lot since the after party so Tina welcomed Cherry taking the lead. Maybe they could keep things amicable.

They had a meandering but meaningful exchange about their time in the Villa, their first impressions of each other and life now. It’s as if Cherry was prepping the conversation to take it to a particular place.

 _Tina, listen,_ she had typed. _I am so happy we’ve connected after so long. It’s been really good talking to you._

 _Yeah, same_ , replied Tina. _We should do this more often._

 _You’ve always been so nice_ , Cherry had said. Tina waited as the ellipses icon indicated that Cherry was still writing out her message. _I just wanted to check in and ask how things were with you. I’d heard about you and Mason and just wanted to say I was sorry._

Tina: _I’m doing okay, no worries. Xx_

Cherry: _Jake and I are no longer together._

Boom.

Cherry wasted no time.

Cherry: _He’s always liked you, Tina. I know things did not go well for you two in the Villa but i just wanted to come out and say this._

Tina: _I’m not sure what to say, Cherry._

C: _How do you feel, babes? You’re both good people. I just want you to know I’d be happy whatever you decide. You deserve a shot at happiness and with each other._

T: _I appreciate your concern, but it’s a conversation Jake and I need to be having, if at all._

C: _Does this mean you would be open to such a conversation?_

T: _Yes._

Tina froze at how immediately she had answered that night. She would have deleted the message if Cherry had not already seen it. Why was Cherry asking these questions? 

T: _It doesn’t matter now. Everything has been so intense lately._

C: _I understand, babes. You take care. I know you care about him and appreciate you giving us space to work this out._

T: _Sure, Cherry. Thank you for saying that. I'm sorry it didn't work out for you two._

C: _I can't help but feel like I got in the way, though. Like, it was me who got in between._

T: _That's not true. It was his call to make._

C: _And yours too. I know what happened on Day 11._

T: _Nothing happened._

C: _Because I was around. If not for me, things would've been different._

Tina hadn't replied. 

C: _Wouldn't they?_

She took a deep breath. 

T: _Yes, maybe things would've been different._

Tina decided to change course. 

T: _It's in the past now. Let's grab that London drink when we get time._

The tenor of the conversation had shifted and Tina heaved a sigh of relief. She wasn’t ready to confide completely in Cherry and it already seemed like she had said too much. Tina sighed and buried her face in her hands. She needed the quiet.

_Just five minutes of quiet._

**

Tina was not getting five minutes.

Her phone flashed and vibrated, almost with the same urgency as the caller. The caller was Jen. And the call was a video call. Tina picked up.

“Oh my God, Tina! You finally picked up!”

Jen looked frazzled, her eyes darting outside the screen as if checking for something. Also on video call was Talia. “We meet again,” she beamed at Tina.

“Listen up,” said Jen. “I’m just making sure Tim isn’t around as I say this.”

“What happened?” asked Tina. “You guys are still living together, right?”

“Yes, but my parents don’t know that! They’re going to over-react like hell when they find out. I can’t deal with that!”

“Okay, tell us the whole story,” said Talia.

Jen’s briefing began. She and Tim had been living together for two weeks now. It was great, super fun. She had even introduced Tim to her friends but it did not go so well. Tim wasn’t what they were used to. So when Tim’s rap began, Jen knew it was time to conclude the get-together. And now, her parents were coming over from Hounslow with a cake, to celebrate Jen’s 5 million subscribers. It was a sudden, spur-of-the-moment decision on their part. Jen only found out a few minutes ago.

If Tim could not impress Jen’s friends, he has a lesser chance with her parents. Especially since he got into a tiff with Jen’s mom on the show after the lady had texted him a message in all caps. Misunderstandings abounded and that first impression was yet to be bettered. Jen was not prepared for Tim to meet them alone just yet. And he could not be sent packing to Truro on such short notice.

“Guys, I need more time! This is too sudden!”

“So what’s the plan?” asked Tina.

“I know it is short notice, but my parents are coming tomorrow sometime in the afternoon or evening, latest. Can some of you make it here by then? It’ll be an impromptu reunion and also give Tim some buffer between my folks. I know I am asking for a lot, but please, please let me know if it’s possible.”

Tina was trying to go over the plan in her head. Sure, it’s a big ask to have friends assemble in London at a moment’s notice. Especially because you are self-conscious about your boyfriend. It’s not an ideal circumstance but she could understand Jen’s point. Tina knew the family Jen came from. They’d definitely judge Tim. Hell, they already were.

“Does Tim know anything about this?” asked Talia.

“No,” said Jen. “I only told him the folks are coming and that we all could hang out as a celebration because of my subscribers. He doesn’t know about anything else, not what my friends thought of him, this setup, nothing.”

“This is pretty perfect if you think about it,” said Talia. “Tina and I were just thinking about how good a reunion would be for us.”

“Erikah and Reese are travelling so they can’t make it. And I can’t get through to Rohan ,” said Jen, still looking stressed. “Hang on, let me get another RSVP on call.”

Before anyone knew it, Jen had added Jake to the call.

Tina’s eyes widened just for a second before she composed herself. She could not fathom her own reaction. It took a few rings before Jake picked up.

“Hello?”

His look changed to a surprised one when he saw Tina and Talia on call as well. “Oh, hi, guys.”

Jake was sitting inside his car, seatbelt on. It looked like he had pulled over to answer his phone.

“Hey, where are you?” asked Jen.

“I was at the University of Leeds for a thing. Long story, driving back to Preston. Almost there. What’s up?”

The girls briefed him. Jake thought it over for a second.

“Yeah, sure, I can make it. It’s time I was more impulsive, yeah?” he smiled. “I just have to pop back home, make dinner for my little brother, pack and leave. Folks arrive tomorrow so he won’t be home alone too long.”

“How soon can you all get here?” asked Jen.

“Tomorrow morning, no problem,” said Talia. “I anyway have to come to cover Mason’s show so my AirBnb is ready.” Talia darted her eyes to Jake and Tina on the screen. “Guys, it’s a 2BHK that a friend owns so we can comfortably crash together.”

Jake shrugged. “I can be there tomorrow morning too, not a stress.”

All eyes were on Tina. “My car’s still in Nottingham while I’m in Lancaster,” said Tina. “I’d have to take a taxi there, pack. It’s already 9PM. I’ll probably reach Nottingham post midnight, if I go home and change right now.”

“Hang on,” said Jen. “Isn’t Preston close to Lancaster? Jake, you could pick up Tina and come together, couldn’t you?”

Jake looked taken aback for a second. “Yeah, sure,” he said, recovering quickly. “I’m already on the M62. I can come if Tina is okay with it.”

Silence on the call, all eyes on Tina again.

“Uhh…”

_Say something, say anything, idiot._

“Yeah, I’m okay with it,” Tina blurted.

“Yes!” said Jen. “I love you guys, so much! If anyone can get in touch with Rohan, let me know how it goes!” Jen looked out of the screen. “I think Tim is coming out right now. We’ll see you tomorrow!”

Jen blew kisses at the screen and hung up. Tina, Talia and Jake stared at each other, three thumbnails on a plastic smartphone, gaping in silence.

“Sooo…” said Jake.

“Soooo…” replied Tina.

“Tina, I think you should text Jake your address so that he can come pick you up,” said Talia.

Tina gave a slow nod. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

Talia hung up soon after, leaving Jake and Tina to look at each other. 

“I’ll get started when you send the address,” said Jake, still sitting in the car.

“Oh yeah, sure,” said Tina, his words snapping her out of her daze. They abruptly ended the video call and she sent him the address. Jake gave her a thumbs up as an emoji response. Tina pocketed her phone and ran her hands through her hair. 

This was all happening too fast. Did Tina just agree to head to London in less than 24 hours? With Jake?

Wait.

Wasn’t Jake going to be at her place within an hour?

_What the fuck????_

Talis’s text came right after, as if on cue.

Talia: _Can’t run too far from Love Island, huh?_

Tina groaned to the heavens and began to jog back home, unable to think of a witty enough retort.

**

Tina’s parents were surprised at the urgency of her departure. She took a shower and finally changed into her own clothes - the set she wore when she arrived for a day trip. A weekend of hand-me-downs had made her dowdy. It was time to glam up one more time for the crew.

Eliza was so hyped. “Who’s coming to pick you up?” she kept asking Tina. She did not answer. Tina was showered and ready to go. “All set, sweetie?” her dad asked, from outside her room. Her mom and Eliza were not far behind.

She briefed her family about the Jen and Tim situation. “Oh. Em. Gee,” said Eliza. “This is sounding like bonus content for the show! So Jen is really embarrassed about admitting to her living situation with Tim, huh?”

“Eliza, you are not allowed to tweet about it!”

“Scout’s Honour, I won’t!” she said, gesturing dramatically.

The doorbell rang.

“Go answer it,” said Tina.

Eliza eyed her suspiciously as she dashed downstairs and flung open the main door.

“Oh my God, no way!” she cried out.

“Hi,” said a quieter, friendly voice from downstairs. “Is Tina in?”

“Tinaaaaaa!”

_That’s my cue._

She and her parents came downstairs. “You must be Mr. and Mrs. Ellis,” smiled Jake warmly. They met him in a big hug, as if they’d known him forever. A second later, that’s exactly what they said to him, causing Jake to colour slightly.

Tina halted at the bottom of the stairs, taking the sight in. Jake being welcomed by her family. She felt a wisp of wistfulness inside her until he locked eyes with her. He was walking towards her, the vision of casual and well-fitted in that white shirt and jeans. The parents and Eliza were watching. Tina was self-conscious.

When she and Jake met, it was in an awkward side-hug. They were probably aiming for a kiss on the cheek and it became an air kiss.

_Smooth, Ellis. Very smooth._

“I’ll make some tea,” said Mrs. Ellis. “Tina, hun, why don’t you show Jake the rest of the house?” Eliza wanted to volunteer her guide services but Mrs. Ellis pulled her into the kitchen. Mr. Ellis chose to hang back in the living room.

Tina gave Jake the tour of the house. It started with both being a bit stilted, but that reserve melted away. Tina spoke about little anecdotes from her life, some memories associated with each room. It flowed effortlessly. She took him out the backdoor into their lawn, explaining the games she and Eliza played there.

When she was done, she turned to look at Jake. He was watching her intently, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

_His lips._

Tina’s gaze lingered there for a second longer than needed before flicking back to his eyes. “It’s good to see you again,” he said in a husky, low timbre.

“You too,” she smiled a bit as well. It was genuine.

“I’m sorry if I put you on the spot in the video call,” said Jake. “As if you felt forced to accept a lift or be in a situation you don’t want to be in. I don’t want to make this awkward.”

He was being a melt again. And rambling when he acted like that. “It’s fine, dude,” she said, with a quick, light squeeze to his shoulder. “You didn’t put me in a spot. I should be apologising for making you come all this way. Too many detours until London.”

“We’ll still make it..”

They stood looking at each other.

“It’s good to see you,” said Tina this time.

“You too,” he repeated her words.

They both stepped closer and leaned into a gentle hug. Tina felt comfortable welcoming him this way, without any prying glances. Despite whatever went down, they could still be friends, right? They were such mates in the Villa before the other nonsense got in the way.

Jake was hard lines and taut muscles, she could tell, without holding on to him so strongly. His breath ghosted through her hair and arms held her in place. Those hands held her in a firm grip before loosening a little, as if he was restraining himself. They untangled themselves, with Tina pulling back first.

“We should go back inside,” she said. Jake nodded and followed her. Tea-time was lovely and the Ellis’ put Jake at ease. Tina watched their banter like a side character but enjoyed the scene. When it was time to leave, Jake got massive hugs from the family again and a particularly prolonged one from Eliza.

“Hey!” Tina hissed before Eliza let him go. Jake was amused and everyone else a little embarrassed. Except Eliza. She was owning it.

The family waved them goodbye. And they drove off, headed for Preston.

**

Tina sat in silence, watching the world go by, Jake’s assured arms on the wheel, his concentrating gaze watching the road. Despite herself, she felt safe. Her life seemed so different 12 hours ago. And now, she was spending time with someone she had unfinished business with. Tina remembered Eliza’s words - “This season had so much drama, it felt rigged!” Like this situation right now. Almost as if it was a setup, planned by Jen and Talia. Could it be -

“Good news,” said Jake, interrupting her thoughts. “Rohan texted me back. He said he’s with his cousins in Luton and only just saw Jen’s calls. I told him that we could pick him up on the way.”

“Sounds great,” said Tina. “Looks like you’re the group’s designated driver. Let’s discuss tonight’s itinerary so you can rest up.”

“I can drive all night, that’s not an issue.”

“No, Jake. Talia’s AirBnb won’t be available before morning. We’re headed to Preston right now. I have to get my things from Nottingham. We can spend the night there.”

It was Jake’s turn to lapse into a contemplating silence. “You’re okay with that?”

“Yeah, absolutely. Just as long as you don’t mind my roommate, Jessica. She’s a good sort, though.”

“Will she be okay with a visitor coming over?”

“Pssh.” Tina rolled her eyes. “If I begin to tell you the kind of visitors she’s brought home before she mellowed…”

“I am honoured by the comparison.”

Tina chuckled. “I didn’t mean it like that. I already gave her a heads-up. She doesn’t mind. Let’s just hope we don’t get too delayed.”

“What, at Preston? Not at all. My brother had group study, should be done by now. I’ll whip Brendon a quick dinner since he eats late and we’ll reach Nottingham in no time. A bit late, but in good time.”

"Staying with your family these days, then?" Tina asked.

"Not really. I have my own place, but had to chill with Brendon while the folks were away. He's 19 and sometimes, still a handful." He had a fond smile. "You'll like him."

“Can’t wait,” said Tina.

She rested her eyes against the window pane. The steady pace of the car was comforting. She nodded off.

**

Talia was a messy packer but she enjoyed the process. When Rohan video called her, she placed her camera phone on the table and continued to fold her clothes.

“How’s it going, mate?” he asked. “I’ll see you all tomorrow. Hitching a ride with Jake and Tina.”

Talia scowled at Rohan. “Come on, why are you third-wheeling? Let them have a long road journey by themselves. They need to talk things out. I’ll book a cab for you if you want.”

“Hey, what happens if they don’t manage to talk things out? I’m there to fill the silence. The rap crew will unite at last!”

Talia couldn’t resist facepalming herself. “God help us all.”

“God help Jen and Tim first,” said Rohan. “I was talking to him earlier and the bloke hasn’t the faintest idea what’s really going on. He’s just pumped about the reunion.”

“It’s a great excuse to meet up.”

“You want anything from Luton, Talia?”

Talia laughed. “What’s in Luton?”

She saw the look on Rohan’s face. He was serious. “Oh, sorry,” she said. “Nothing at all, just you guys. Come over fast and let’s get this party started.”

They grinned and gave each other a virtual high-five.

**

_There was a distinct sound of a glass bottle swishing over the table. Spin the Bottle. Tina watched the expectant faces of the Islanders, all waiting in anticipation. Who was the lucky half of Tina’s kiss? The bottle had pointed at Jake. He rose to his knees and leaned over to Tina. She edged forward, not expecting it to be more than a fleeting peck._

_She was wrong. So, so wrong and never happier about it._

_His warm breath greeted her before his bottom lip swept across hers, a teasing manoeuvre. A testing of the waters. Jake’s eyes sought permission. She demonstrated by deepening the kiss. Taking control where his gentleness had caught her off-guard. Tina’s hand slowly tangled itself in his unruly hair, pulling him closer to her parted lips, her welcoming hint of tongue. Jake took the bait. His tongue followed, in a sensual chase before swirling in tandem with hers. He pulled away just a little bit, a seductive dare for her mouth to seek his. This time, she took the bait, inclining towards that luscious beckoning. Tina had moaned slightly at the contact, causing him to shudder._

_Their breathing was even. Eyes closed, lashes enmeshed. The only small sound was of their lips and tongue, exploring, mating, unhurried but passionate. Jake’s arm held her lower back lightly, keeping her grounded as if something deeper would sweep her away. His tenderness and strength in his ministrations confirmed what Tina had not even sought to know - that Jake was as skilled between the sheets. The thought almost made her feel guilty. They were just friends, weren’t they?_

_When they had pulled away, the Islanders had watched in gaping silence. A few whistled admiringly, someone said, “Oh my days.” Jake smiled coyly and went back to his seat while Tina reclined in hers. This wasn’t a move to win the Best Kisser vote. She’d seen how Jake was kissing the others. There was something different when he touched her. The slightest hint of a more primal impulse he was fighting to curb._

_When Tina picked Jake over Rohan for the Day 4 recoupling, it was by keeping the memory of this kiss close to her._

**

Tina’s eyes flew open. She had fallen asleep. This was a dream. They were headed to Preston. Jake was driving the car, unaware of her little pervert brain generating the wet dream fodder for her slumber.

“You okay?” he asked.

Tina could feel a light perspiration, an accelerated heartbeat and erect nipples.

_Goddamit, girl._

“I’m okay,” she said in a way she found unconvincing. It invited a concerned look from Jake, before he chose not to probe any further. “We’re almost there,” said Jake. “Hang in there. It’s a quick stopover.”

“Sure,” Tina smiled, still flustered.

The car made a turning into Jake's neighbourhood.

It was not going to be the quick stopover they intended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: We’re powering through!
> 
> Love always and thank you for your kind comments along with the kudos - veritasLItg and honeygirlie. Reviews always keep me motivated! 
> 
> My gratitude to all the other dear readers who left kudos too - TwoSpoonsOfSugar, MoonlightBlackTea, ismshift and Purrfect_Sub_4_U among the others, whose names I cannot access. Not sure if it’s a site thing? #noob
> 
> Do keep reading, kudo-ing and commenting. It keeps me going, guys. Much love to you all.
> 
> *********************

What had he got himself into?

It’s not like Jake wasn’t happy to see Tina again. He just wasn’t sure if the feeling was mutual. Usually, he could read a room. When it came to his own ardent feelings, Jake figured he had a broken antenna. Especially about Tina. That’s a rap rhyme right there.

The situation with Cherry would’ve been of little help. He wanted to focus completely on the relationship before they both realised it was a lost cause. During their dating phase, he kept away, fearing that his feelings for Tina would resurface. Maybe she misunderstood his cautious distancing as apathy and reciprocated in the same manner.

It explains why their meet-up at the Ellis residence in Lancaster was so tentative. Jake felt he was to blame. He wasn’t even sure if he should’ve agreed to give Tina a lift in case she felt uncomfortable. Jen and Talia had nudged him there and he was concerned. But her family… wow. They were so incredible, so welcoming. It ached him on the inside to think that this could’ve been his life if he and Tina had taken their chances in the Villa. 

The rejection was on national television for all to see. Jake tried to play it cool and indifferent, since he had coupled up with Cherry and also as a face-saving measure though he felt petty admitting this to himself. Talia once told him that he was playing it too cool with Tina but Jake had not understood what she meant. Not back then, at least.

He was still trying to figure out the dynamic of their equation. Where were they now, as they drove down to his family’s Preston neighbourhood? There was some thawing after their embrace in the lawn. They spoke for some time during the drive before Tina fell asleep. When she awoke, it was as if she’d seen a ghost. Did she have a bad dream? Jake wasn’t sure if it was his place to ask.

Despite himself, his gaze flitted to her lips for a second while she had slept, before he forced himself to look at the road. A ring of heat had spread under his collar as he thought about the first time they had kissed - at the Spin the Bottle challenge in the Villa. He was not sure if he was ever going to be comfortable getting intimate on camera but when Tina’s bottle spinned his way, Jake braced himself. 

He only intended to tease her with the kiss but - _fuck_ \- if she didn’t have the softest lips he’d felt in a long time. And it had been a while. He wanted more. And praise the Lord, Tina went for the kiss, her mouth so perfect against his and her tongue coaxing him out of his inhibitions. He’d never lost himself in such a way before, like it was some impossible maze. Jake never wanted to find his way out.

Too bad reality hit. On the goddamn reality show, no less. Where they walked away with two different people.

Maybe the situation could have been handled better. Jake had lingering guilt on the matter. But if the two could start over and be friends, he would be happy about that. Tina meant so much more to him than just a potential love interest. She was the only one he could really open up to in the Villa. The last two days of the show were hell because they did not speak much to each other.

He only hoped it wasn’t too late for them to be friends again. Rohan had told him that he was overthinking this.

_Let’s hope you’re right, mate._

The night would only get stranger. And Jake was going to want to kick himself before bed-time.

**

“This is so peaceful,” Tina said as they drove into Jake’s neighbourhood. “Your family must love living here.”

Something about that made Jake smile. “That’s nothing,” he said. “You should see the house. Some gentle jazz, the aroma of cooking, the TV being played at a low volume.”

Tina glanced at him and they smiled. “This explains so much about you,” she said. “I understand now.” Jake chuckled because it sounded like a compliment. “Mum and dad would’ve loved to meet you.” He paused for a second. “I don’t mean that in a weird way.”

Tina looked at him, his awkwardness and it was all so familiar. It reminded her of the good times in the Villa. “So how did you mean it?” she asked, because mild teasing seemed like a fun option. Jake looked at her and away because he understood the tone, a smile tugging at his lips too. “They really liked you on the show. Found you authentic.”

“That’s sweet of them.”

She wondered what they thought of Day 11. Did that change their opinion? Maybe she’ll never know.

Tina was counting the house numbers till they approached the Wilson residence. She straightened in her seat. Jake had stopped the car but dropped his phone near his feet. He was ducking under the steering wheel to get it back.

“Uhh… Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“Is your house number 112?”

“Yes,” he replied, still looking for his phone. “What’s up?”

“Jake, I think you’re going to want to see this.”

Jake found his phone and pulled himself up. A water balloon landed splat on the windscreen. They jumped in their seats. Jake turned on the wiper a bit and leaned forward and leftwards to see what was happening. “Bloody hell!”

Jake unbuckled himself and stormed out of the car.

“Brendon!”

The Wilson residence was caught up in a water fight. On one side was Brendon with his study mates and on the other side were the delinquent children of the Evans family next door. “So clearly we can’t leave you alone for a second, can we?” asked Jake. The brothers spoke as the water fight continued in the background. Brendon looked like a younger Jake, with acne and just leaving the last of his gangly boyishness behind. Judging by his t-shirt, he was an anime fan.

Tina hadn’t seen Jake this stern and assertive since Cherrygate. She felt like she had intruded upon a personal family moment, however over-the-top it seemed. Since it was weird to be sitting around in the car, she decided to step out. Maybe try to defuse the situation, if her intervention was even needed.

The gist of the exchange she heard between the brothers was this - Brendon had study group in the lawn, sure. Yes, he studied ethically. But when the session was done, he and his friends played some music. The Evans clan next door began hooting at their song choices. They got into a fight. The Evans kids pelted the table and stereo system with water balloons. The Wilson side retaliated with hoses, a couple of old water guns and water balloons.

“Wait, where did you get water balloons from?” asked Jake. Good question, Jake. Brendon found a box full of condoms in their father’s garage. It was in the rejected pile of the faulty goods section that never made it to the Wilson pharmacy. Tina approached the brothers. Brendon snapped his head up when he saw her.

“What is _she_ doing here?” he scowled. “Hey, Christina, you were kinda my favourite until the final days. Then we know what happened.”

A few people in the background stopped to see Jake and Tina. 

“Tone it down, mate,” Jake said. “She’s a friend. We’re just here to-”

“Nah, BS, she isn’t a friend.”

“Okay, hold on,” said Tina. “Let’s not-”

Brendon did not listen. He lobbed a water balloon right at Tina, the trajectory really neat as it hurtled towards her. Tina dashed backwards and caught it, flinging it back at Brendon. It landed on him with a satisfying splat.

“Did you just catch a water balloon without breaking it?” he spluttered.

“It’s science, dude. Maybe you’d know better if you were actually functioning as a study group!” Tina shot back.

Jake let out an incredulous laugh when she said that. The Evans’ side hooted again and proceeded to pelt Tina and Jake with water balloons. They contained paint as well so the two were soaked and also looking like they’d just walked out of Love Island’s paint challenge. Tina seethed. “My mum gifted me this shirt!” Jake was trying to calm her. “Easy there, let’s not encourage this.”

Tina grabbed a water gun from one of Brendon’s friends and charged into the fray. Jake stood there in shock for a second. “Jake!” Brendon called out. “You have to defend Casa de Wilson’s honour!” 

More water balloons rained on Jake. One of them hit him in the face with the force of a slap. Jake blinked back the water and the paint. 

Brendon whooped. “Better than the Villa’s pie challenge, innit?”

Jake was still for a moment and then he shrugged. “To hell with it all.” He grabbed another water gun and some filled-up condoms with a grimace and began to launch them at the Evans delinquents.

**

Tim was surveying the clothes Jen had picked for him to meet her parents. Formal stuff. He was going to look like a proper lad. A gentleman, like. Bang on cue, Rohan, who was still in Luton, video-called him.

“Alright, my man?” Rohan answered, beaming.

“Dude, you should see this!”

Tim flipped the call view so that Rohan could see the clothes strewn on the bed. “You see these fancy togs, bruv? My woman’s got taste! I’m gonna be a catalogue model tomorrow!”

“Oh man, that’ll make an impression.” Rohan let out a low whistle. “You nervous?”

“So nervous!”

“It’ll be fine, I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Rohan. “You wanna rehearse what you’ll say to them, though?”

“What, I should?” This seemed like news to Tim.

“Yeah, like, will you call them Mr. and Mrs. Harris? Or you gonna jump straight to first names?”

“I didn’t think of that!”

“Mate, you should!”

Jen was at the other end of the house calling Talia, earphones plugged in. “I am so nervous! Mom’s been texting me her all-CAPS excitement to meet the gang while Tim wants to make spaghetti and meatballs!” she said to Talia’s curls, before the rest of her face emerged on camera. Jen was frantically cleaning up the house as she spoke to Talia. “I don’t want Tim to think I am going over-the-top with the cleaning but this needs to be done! The house has to be parent-proof!”

“Babes, don’t worry about it,” Talia said. “It’s all going according to plan. Rohan called Tim to distract him so that you can clear up the house.”

“Tim will think I am neurotic.”

“He probably already does and loves you all the same,” Talia smiled.

“I wonder if I’m forgetting anything,” Jen wondered aloud, eyes darting all over the screen as she had done last time too.

“Look into the smaller details,” said Talia. “Tim usually changes the WiFi password to something inappropriate. Check if he’s done that for your WiFi. Your folks may ask for the password. It has to be respectful. And also, make sure Tim doesn’t have anything hidden in the restrooms.”

“Wait, like what?” asked Jen.

“I don’t know if you’ve checked in the last two weeks but Tim sometimes scribbles his rhymes on toilet paper and leaves them on top of the other reading material in the loo. Or he just writes on the toilet paper and leaves it hanging there. Get those out of there. ”

"Wow, is that why we were always running out of toilet paper in the Villa?" Jen asked. 

"Pretty much." 

“Ugh, I keep forgetting you two were coupled up and he TMI’d you with a lot of Tim-trivia.”

“Because he wasn’t trying to impress me,” said Talia. “You’re the ‘posh bird’, remember?”

Jen rolled her eyes. “I’ll never let him live it down.”

“Let’s keep our eyes on the ball. We’ll all be here tomorrow. Jake and Tina will usher in the ‘wise’ with them.”

“Oh yeah,” said Jen. “They’re such an important part of the group. I’m glad they agreed to come together.”

Talia laughed. “That’s what she said.”

“Oh, come off it! You know what I mean,” said Jen. “What do you think they’d be doing right now?”

Talia thought about it for a second. “I think wherever they are, they would have talked it out and broken the ice like responsible, mature adults.”

**

“Take that!” Tina hollered and flung a balloon right at one of the Evans teens across the fence.

“Right in my sternum!” he cried out.

“At least you know the biologically-accurate word!” Tina called out.

“I’m studying for my medical soon!”

“I already did. Good luck!” she smiled.

“We should compare notes!” the teen said. 

“Done!” Tina said.

“Not from her,” Brendon shouted out. “She’s only a trainee!”

“Shut up!” the teen and Tina chorused and flung a balloon each at Brendon. He embraced the drenching, as if getting that reaction out of Tina was his only purpose.

“Whose side are you on, anyway?” Tina asked.

“Casa de Wilson!” Brendon said theatrically, preparing to throw a balloon at Tina.

“So am I,” said Tina. “So let’s act like it. The power of Sugeki compels you!”

Brendon froze and his eyes widened. “How did you- you know the show? You’ve seen Iron Senpai: The Return of Kenkichi?”

“Yes, I have! My sister and I are fans!”

“Dude, why didn’t you say so-”

They were distracted and perfect targets. Tina being the more vulnerable one because her back was turned. Jake dashed through the carnage of colour, water and broken condoms to grab Tina and swing her to a side. A hail of water balloons (or was it water condoms?) smashed against Jake’s back as he shielded Tina from the impact. His chest thudded as did the water balloons against him. Tina clutched his shoulders.

He winced a bit, his drenched locks hair falling over his eyes. “Are you okay?” she asked him, worried. Jake smiled weakly. “All good.” Despite herself, Tina brushed his hair away from his forehead until a look of determination caused her to disentangle from him.

“This means war!” she thundered at the offending parties, as she charged and launched a balloon with one hand while using the water gun with another. Jake wondered how the gift of seeming ambidextrous was being utilised for something as strange as this.

He watched Tina with awe. That was the word. With awe, as the world around her moved in slow motion. She had banter, she goofed around and Lord, did she have seriously perfect aim. Jake made half-hearted attempts to keep the Evans teens at bay from the main door, aiming and chucking whatever watery contraption came his way. But whenever he could, his eyes sought Tina.

Brendon noticed Jake’s distraction but not the reason for it, it seemed. “You’re a traitor to the cause,” he said to Jake before dashing into the thick of action. Tina dashed out of it and right into Jake, who held her steady. Like him, she was drenched and also gasping a little. “I think some of the paint went in my mouth,” she said. “Should be alright, though.”

The main door was open and one of the Evans kids managed to dash inside. “Hey, Nigel, not inside the house! No mess inside! Get out!” Jake dashed in to chase out the teenager. Tina followed him inside, the main door remaining open. Brendon also dodged the water balloons to stand at the door and see the action unfold.

Jake chased Nigel out, past Brendon. Tina was still standing inside the house, watching and blinking back the coloured water. Brendon laughed at Nigel. “Nice try, wanker!” Nigel spun around and flung a balloon at Brendon. It spun in wild, careening motions at Brendon, who ducked. The balloon zoomed into the house through the main door.

“The wall-plate!” Jake screamed.

The world stood still. Tina stared wide-eyed, assessing the balloon’s path heading in a direct collision course with a wall-plate of Jesus Christ on the Wilsons’ wall.

Her brain calculated the consequences - Balloon. Wall-plate. Impact. Fall. Plate break.

Tina dove, flying almost parallel to the balloon. She fell on the ground and skidded ahead. The balloon hit the wall-plate which got dislodged and fell. Somewhere, the Wilson brothers and a few teenagers shouted in panic. Tina closed her eyes. Her outstretched hand felt the plate land on it. She gripped it, just as she crashed against the wall, jolting her back to reality. The plate was unbroken but her hand hurt a bit from the impact.

Tina rolled onto her back, holding the plate to her chest. It rose and fell with her breathing. Jake, Brendon and the other teens gathered around her, looking down. In Tina’s head, Jake registered as if he was a winner of a wet t-shirt competition, the clinging shirt leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Did his abs get more definition? Did she just get a concussion?

Tina chuckled breathlessly (and nervously) at herself and everyone heaved a sigh of relief. They knew nothing about the thoughts in her head. She laughed and they joined in. 

“Well done, you,” said Brendon. “You have made Casa de Wilson proud. Sugeki showers his abundance on you.”

“I graciously accept,” Tina snickered. In her happy haze, she looked at Jake and said, “Look at us in rainbow colours. If we walked through a pride parade right now, we’d fit right in.”

“Should you be saying that while holding a Jesus wall-plate?” Jake winked. 

Brendon laughed, the others tittered a bit. Jake held out his hand and pulled her up. His hand was firm, comforting. Groggily, she stumbled into his grip and gave him a hug. His tentative hands reached for her. Her face to his chest. Their arms were secure around each other. This felt right and natural. Tina wondered why the pettiness between them even existed. Why couldn't they have just hugged it out earlier and be done with it?

“We won!” yelled Brendon and his friends whooped even as the Evans teens and their friends protested this declaration. Jake and Tina pulled back from their damp hug, grinning. In his excitement, Brendon bear-hugged Tina, stopping only when the wall-plate dug into his rib. Jake whisked Tina away from the crowd.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am so wet,” she breathed but caught her words in time. Jake’s jaw slackened for a bit, the sentence stirring and startling him at the same time. She understood the undercurrent but was charged with adrenaline and powered through the rest of her words.

“We should’ve done this in the Villa!” Tina said, the excitement still thrumming through her.

“There’s a lot that should’ve been done in the Villa,” Jake trailed off absently. There was a strain of regret wrapped in it. His eyes caught Tina and he realised the folly of his words. More undercurrent. He struggled to issue fresh ones when Tina spared him that effort. “So, is the Jesus wall-plate a family heirloom?”

“Something like that,” Jake said. “My grandparents were strict Catholics, my parents not so much. But this is a rooted reminder that it’s okay to have faith, at least for them.”

“What about you?” asked Tina. “You’re not a person of faith?”

“Not of religion. Everything else is healthy curiosity.” Jake looked around the house. “They’ve made a mess, especially on the outside. Gotta get it cleaned up before the folks show up tomorrow.”

“It’s all a race against time before the folks show up. That’s the recurring theme this week,” Tina quipped. “Either in Preston or London.”

“I really hope Jen and Tim are holding up alright. But first, I have to clean up this mess, it’ll be fast.”

“Orrrr, you could get all the culprits to clean it up for an incentive.”

Jake gave her an appraising look. “You do have good ideas, Dr. Ellis, you know that, right?” Tina winked. “Go get ‘em.” Jake clapped to get the attention of all the teenagers. He struck a deal. The teams remained the same. Brendon and his friends, Nigel and his. They have to clean up the house at a record speed. 

Whoever did it first would get the elusive specials from the menu at Jake’s restaurant. For free. The losing team wouldn’t get anything. Jake was trolling them and was going to pay for the whole thing for every single person in the house, but man, did the announcement have the desired effect.

The offer took the groups by storm. Everyone took off. Jake made the call to his restaurant, which was still open. He was paying (even Tina was gladly chipping in) and his cooking crew was happy to comply. Only Brendon hung back for a second. “It’s really funny how your team cooks for people and you cook for your dates, but I can’t remember the last time you cooked for us,” he said. “Get back from your trip and surprise us, yeah?” he grinned to Jake and dashed to join his friends.

Tina felt Jake’s shoulders slump a bit. “Hey, he didn’t mean anything by it,” Tina said.

“He’s right, though. I’ve been so busy with the restaurant and then the show, I haven’t actually had the time to have a proper meal with them, let alone cook something for them.”

“Wanna fix that now?” Tina let that sentence hang.

“We’re getting late.”

“We already are a bit. It doesn’t matter.

“I could fix a quick dessert for all of them.” Jake headed for the kitchen and then turned around. “Be my sous chef?” He held out his hand theatrically. It was only after extending his arm did Jake wonder if he went overboard with the gesture. Tina saved him from that embarrassment.

“Yes,” said Tina, grabbing his hand. She followed him into the kitchen, squeezing his warm palm. Jake felt a small, shy flicker of gratitude.

**

Mason was cleaning his drum-kit. His band-mates were sitting, chatting around him. They were staying in a cosy little accommodation booked by an ever-obliging organiser.

He received a text from Talia, re-confirming his band’s performance date and time at the Ambrosial. Mason texted an affirmative to Talia’s query and put the phone aside. He began a thorough inspection of his cymbals. Although he had done a trial run of his instruments, Mason was finicky. This was their return to the stage. 

Love Island did not go quite as he had hoped, but the performance should. Ambrosial was a cool venue too. Hipster vibe with those bookshelves, tall chairs, posh wooden tables, warm lights and pictures of old movie stars. It was pretty impressive for them to get a gig there. He couldn’t wait.

Talia replied to Mason’s message - _Superb, I’ll be there._

Mason was pumped. It had been a while since he met any of the Islanders. The chat group with all the contestants had sporadic messaging. Cherry would put updates, as would Allegra, Miles and Erikah. He reckoned that out of all the Islanders, he and Cherry were the ones who were returning to the stage. Maybe she’s as excited - or even a tad skittish - as he is. He wanted to drop a line to her.

Yes, Cherrygate had hurt. She was coupled with him when she had kissed Levi. But there had been breathing time on the matter, during and after the Villa. He was willing to let bygones be bygones. Cherry had spoken to Mason a few times at length after the show to clear the air. Her intentions and apologies were sincere. She was just doing her best.

Heck, he was genuinely proud of her.

Mason: _Congratulations on returning to West End! How are the rehearsals going?_

Cherry: _Haha, I’d never left! They’re going great. I was rusty at first but I think I can keep up!_

M: _I’ll be performing in London soon, maybe we’ll bump into each other on the sidewalk._

C: _Or in the wings of the Novello. That’s my home when I’m not in Suffolk. Come see?_

M: _An unlikely itinerary spot, but maybe I’ll drop in._

C: _London tours should show up here. It’s a beauty._

M: _No doubt with you and the team adding to the charm. Good luck!_

C: _Thank you! All the best to you too!_

It felt nice having a quick exchange with her. Mason always felt like he and Cherry deserved better, both at the Villa and outside the show. They got pied off, regardless. He didn’t really blame Tina. She did try to make it work. But a feeling is a feeling. Maybe it’s his ego speaking. Mason was usually the heartbreaker.

_Fine, ego it is._

He couldn't even get himself to tell his bandmates about his breakup with Tina. It was stupid but he didn't elaborate on their status and they never asked him. 

His bandmates called out to him and Mason gingerly placed his drumsticks aside before walking over to talk to them. 

He had no idea that the coming days would unfold in stranger ways than he expected.

And how his texting Cherry would have consequences like a butterfly effect.

**

Cooking with Jake was fun. And bread pudding was easy to make. After all, it was just an assembling job. Tina teased Jake about his last cooking show appearance, which quite literally led to an egg in the face of the presenter standing with him. He laughed, easing up so much more than he ever had in a while. How was it so easy for them to slip back into this effortless banter? 

France Gall’s Laisse Tomber Les Filles played in the background. “I love this song!” said Jake. Tina swayed with it. “I grew up listening to this,” said Tina. Jake swayed with her while the bread pudding baked. Tina stretched out her hand. “Let me twirl you.” He sportingly allowed her to and then twirled her back. “I’m scared we’re splattering paint everywhere,” Tina said. “They’ll clean it up. Your idea, remember?” he winked again and Tina swore the gesture would never grow old. 

And the teens did hold good on their word. Team Wilson and Team Evans were racing to clean everything up and as spectacularly well as possible. 

The Wilson backyard became a community eating place. Almost everybody fit into the long, wooden study table. For those who did not, Brendon put out chairs and served everyone the specials from Jake’s restaurant. The delivery showed up really quickly. There may not be free lunches in the world but nobody spoke about free dinner at the Wilsons. Everyone thanked Jake and Tina.

The bread pudding was a smashing success with the guests, baked with love since Jake was a purist who believed microwaves were only for reheating. “We make a good team,” Jake said and looked at Tina for back-up on that statement. “Yes, we do!” she replied, with equal enthusiasm. They shared eye contact, missed by everyone else. Prolonged only by their need to keep looking. When was the last time they got to?

The teens were so happy to have reality show contestants in their midst. Jake and Tina ended up posing for a lot of selfies, which promptly made their way to Instagram. The duo posed for the pictures through the paint and the chattering teeth because they were still seated in wet clothes, like the attendees.

“This is so much fun. I almost forgot that we have two more stops before London,” said Tina.

“Good reminder. I reckon I’d have driven past your place and Rohan’s non-stop until we reached London. Shown up exactly like this to meet Jen’s parents,” said Jake.

“We’d make a great impression. I’ll consider it,” smiled Tina. He returned the smile.

After dinner, he led her to the guest room to change. Tina watched the muscles in his back ripple through his shirt as she followed him upstairs. She shivered and attributed it to the cold. A tinge of guilt followed. 

The guest room used to be Jake’s room when he was still in college. Jake gave her his clothes to change into until they reached Nottingham. He picked out a set for himself too.

“When was the last time you brought a girl over here?” Tina asked, a playful lilt in her voice. 

“It’s been so long, I can’t even remember,” Jake said. “It’s not like we said much to each other. Mostly… you know...” He didn’t say much but it painted a picture. Tina did not know why.

“Got it. Good going.” She raised a fist for a fist bump, which Jake awkwardly returned. Tina wondered why she did it to begin with. Jake left her to change, heading to the next room for a quick shower. She couldn’t help but cast a glance at the bed, wondering if it was comfortable enough for a quick shag. 

A very fleeting image of Jake, sweaty, writhing and moaning appeared on it. It was brief at first before it could be seen clearly. Him on his back, his wet shirt unbuttoned and pushed back around his shoulders. His pants undone, a woman sitting on his thighs obscuring the view. She looked suspiciously like Tina, perched atop him like she meant business. 

Their hands clutched at each other for dear life, smudging the paint and making new hues out of it. Jake groaned louder when her lips found his throat for a hickey before she straightened. Both moved together, head thrown back, quiet panting and quick moans escaping their lips, their painted bodies moving with an urgency as if anyone, any minute could enter the room and interrupt this spontaneous, passionate fucking that seemed to tease them with an orgasm just within reach. They were so close, moaning, imploring each other to keep going harder, it was too much to bear. 

“Wait, you didn’t change yet?”

Jake was back, fresh clothes and showered up. He looked a bit puzzled at Tina’s trance. “I’ll only be a moment!” Tina dashed and locked herself in the restroom. Jake saw her shut the door and looked back at the bed. Did he startle her? He shrugged and decided to go downstairs.

Tina pressed her head against the door and breathed through her mouth. _Don’t. Don’t think of him like that. He’s your friend. Whatever you’ve been thinking since the show, just let it go. Take what comes. Don’t race ahead. Don’t._

She changed into Jake’s clothes, smiling at the oversized floatiness the garments provided. Jake apprised the look. Tina could’ve sword his glance seemed wistful until he quickly turned away. They were ready to leave, saying their goodbyes to Brendon’s friends and the Evans alike. Jake walked ahead to the car while Brendon caught Tina lightly by the arm. “Tina, listen,” he said. “I’m sorry about being a total moron this evening.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I always thought you’d be lucky if you’d ever said yes to my brother in the Villa. But after the little we’ve spoken today, I can see it’s the other way around. My brother is lucky to have you as a friend, at the very least.”

“Thank you, Brendon. That is sweet of you to say.”

He offered Tina a fist-bump, which was way better than the one she shared with Jake. They hugged and she got into the car. Jake drove off.

“Told you you’d like him,” Jake said.

“You’re right. I do. The Wilson charm runs in the family.”

Jake coloured a little but looked pleased. They drove into the night.

Of all people, Cherry texted Tina again. She wanted her help in choosing between two dresses for her play. The costume department had given her two options and she trusted Tina’s fashion sense. Tina wasn’t sure why she became important in Cherry’s scheme of things but gave her feedback.

Cherry: _Thank you so much, babes! Hope your evening is going well?_

Tina couldn’t stop smiling as she typed out the reply - _The best evening I have had in a while._

Cherry: _So happy to hear that. Catch you later!_

Tina smiled. It was nice to be amicable with Cherry. She would never hold out the same hopes for Allegra. She looked at Jake, who was driving them to Nottingham. This was good. They were in a good place. And it only took a few hours. She could live with this wonderful man’s friendship, if nothing else.

**

Jen was ready to sleep for the night. She threw herself backwards and pulled a blanket over herself. Tim pounced on the open space next to her. “Did you see this?” he asked and showed Jen his Instagram feed. He found a few pictures of Jake and Tina, drenched and covered in paint, posing with a bunch of teens in what looked like an outdoor dining party. Jen was surprised at first and smiled.

“This is well unexpected, isn’t it?” Tim asked. Jen stroked his hair. “Yes, it is, sweetie,” she said, even if it did not sound too convincing. “You think they’re hooking up?” Tim asked. 

“Wouldn’t that be something?” Jen said, idly.

Tim put his phone away and looked Jen intently in the eye. “What is it, hun?” she asked. Tim took her hand in his. “I’m so proud of your achievements, babe,” he said. “Like, five million people want to see my girl, that is, like, insane. 

“I just want to be seen by one guy, and that’s you, hun.” She kissed him. He turned red.

“And I get to meet this celebrity YouTuber’s parents. I’m so excited,” he said. Jen nodded slowly, feeling the slightest surge of guilt. Tim continued - “I know I call myself a genius. Because, like, I am. But I’m not just some lucky bloke with a gift for rhymes. I was smart enough to see a good thing and hold onto it.”

“You’re also a proper melt,” said Jen, then asked, “Nervous about tomorrow?” Tim nodded. “Want a hug from Jennie bear?” Tim nodded again. She turned off the lights and they cuddled.

**

Tina led Jake to her Nottingham apartment. Despite her Love Island winnings, she lived in the same rented 1BHK apartment she had before the show, with the same roommate. Jake ended up making this observation aloud but Tina replied to that thought with zero defensiveness. “Well, this is my real life. I didn’t really use the money. Invested a lot of it and the rest is with the fam. Everything in the Villa was just a bubble, I guess,” she said as she ushered him into the living room.

Jake pondered over that sentence for a second. _Everything? A bubble?_

Jessica came bounding out of their room. She had glasses, wiry hair and a livewire energy that was palpable. “Hey, Tinsies, I’m sorry, it’s still a mess in there. I had a late shift and just got back. Let me clean up the room?” Tina nodded, no problem. “You guys had dinner, all sorted?” Jessica asked. Tina and Jake replied in the affirmative. 

“Those aren’t the clothes you left in,” Jessica said, eyeing Tina, drifting around in Jake’s casual attire. Her gaze went between Jake and Tina, almost teasing in a possibility that was never there. “We were caught in a weird water fight situation. I’ll tell you about it when I catch a breath,” Tina said.

The girls insisted that Jake take the bedroom while they would extend the couch and crash on it. Jake was obviously never having any of that. 

Still apologetic, Jessica ran back into the room, cleaning up her mess. Tina rummaged and found a pillow and blanket from the mess for Jake. She extended the couch for Jake. “Need any help back there?” she asked Jessica. “No, stay put!” the roommate answered.

Jake and Tina stayed put. “I should leave you to crash,” she said to him. “Where will you go while your room gets cleaned?” asked Jake. “I’ll... walk around the house, I guess? You’ve had a long drive, you should sleep.” “I’m perfectly awake,” Jake said. He patted the space next to him on the sofa and Tina plonked herself there.

They rested their backs, extended their feet out and Tina draped the blanket over both of them to stay warm. Jake winced as he stretched. “I can have a look at that,” Tina said. Jake hesitated but when she gestured for him to turn his back to her, he did. So he sat upright, turned. They faced the same direction. Jake could not see her. He could feel her hands on him.

The next thing he perceived was a sudden jolt in his nerve. Not of shock but just startled gratification. It did feel good. She knew what she was doing. Jake relaxed a bit and Tina felt the rippling effect beneath her fingertips. She heard him sigh and tilt his head back. She soothed his shoulders, the tension slipping away into nothingness.

It’d been a while since she heard that sigh. It had been a warm exhalation against her lips when they’d kissed, so long ago, another lifetime away. Tina kneaded her way down his back, thinking how much easier it would have been if he was lying face down, was oiled up and shirtless. Initiating that at this hour (or any hour) would be practical but so, so weird.

Jake voiced that thought first. “I'm sure your work would’ve been easier with a proper massage set-up. This isn’t ideal.”

“You mean shirtless and oiled up?” Tina asked. _Cool it, girl._

“Your words, not mine,” said Jake. Tina could hear the amusement in his voice.

“I wouldn't mind the shirtlessness, Jake. Seen a lot of it in the Villa.”

“Lost its appeal, has it?”

“Some things don’t go out of style, Chef Wilson. You’ll always be iconic.”

They laughed, enjoying the silliness. “Do you realise today is the first day we’ve met without having TV cameras in our faces?” Tina asked.

“Only after you said it,” Jake agreed. “Even the Villa massage sessions were on-camera.”

“You seemed to be really good at massages too, you know,” she said.

“Mmm?” It’s as if her statement caught him off-guard. “What do you mean?”

“Well, you and Rohan were giving Cherry and Levi massages in the Villa. I liked what you were doing. I was hoping to get one from you but Levi volunteered instead.”

“Yeah, I thought you’d need some time with Levi after things… got difficult. To talk stuff through.”

Tina noticed that Jake hesitated to use the term ‘Cherrygate’. She continued, “There was no talking during the massage. Levi wanted to make amends. But that was over.”

“I’m sorry things did not always go well in the Villa,” said Jake. Tina increased the pressure down his back and to his sides. His next words were breathy. “I’m sorry… that I made things difficult for you.”

“You didn’t.” She squeezed again, he inhaled sharply.

“I did. I feel like I let things simmer and grew distant.”

Tina considered stopping but felt like that would make the moment more serious. Maybe it was better to talk things out with him looking away and receiving a massage. “It doesn’t matter, Jake. We’ve always been mates. It’s always been easy with you. Let’s start over, loosen up and assemble the rap crew.”

“Oh no, I can’t possibly imagine doing that again! You know my team saw me on the telly doing rap? I haven’t heard the end of it.”

Tina’s hands found the nape of his neck. She clutched it lightly from behind and stroked it with her thumbs. Any additional protestations Jake would have had, died in his throat.

 _This is torture and I don’t want it to stop_ , he thought.

Her hands travelled down again, cupping his back, his sides, her fingers gripping and stroking him with perfect pressure. Jake sighed again.

“Hey, room’s ready!” Jessica called out from inside. Jake could barely hear it through his pleasant fog. Everything could wait. He could be at her fingertips and not care. “I’ll be there,” Tina replied. 

She softly caressed his back and Jake cursed the lightness of the manoeuvre. “You’re good to go for tonight,” Tina said. Jake slowly turned around to face her. She was glowing and perfect. Or maybe massage-induced reverie does that to a man’s vision. Tina tilted her head and looked at him. Her gaze wandered over his face, while she bit her bottom lip gently. 

She leaned closer to him, bending forward. So close, he could see the pores on her skin. Their chests almost touched. Could she hear his heart thumping? She leaned closer still. He could feel her breath on his ear. He turned a little and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Tina froze. Then, Jake froze.

_Why are we frozen?_

When Tina retracted back to her original position, Jake realised the error of his ways. She had leaned past him to retrieve her phone, which was on the table next to him. And he had gone over his head.

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, shit, shit, shit, you stupid, stupid fu-_

Tina stroked the side of his face, twined her fingers in his hair. She smiled. It was so warm. He could feel it. She leaned over again and kissed him on his cheek. It was not a peck. It lingered. It left a moist imprint and the memory of her fragrance etched in his olfactory recollection. “Thank you,” she said. “For doing so much. It’s been an insane evening and I couldn’t be happier.”

She smiled and walked to her room. The door shut. But why did she kiss him? Was it a pity peck? Some way to make him less embarrassed? But it was more than a peck. It was something. They had a moment, right? However PG it may have been? He didn’t dream it up? 

Jake groaned and flung himself back into the sofa. Was he happy? Frustrated? Yearning for… more?

He pulled the blanket over him and huffed in his warm breath. _You have to pull yourself together, this will not do._ Despite his restlessness, thrumming heart yet relaxed muscles, sleep took Jake. But even as he drifted off, he wished Tina had done so instead.

Tina, who was packing her stuff in the next room, wished the same. Her fingertips could still feel his muscle, his soft hair, his stubble. So could her lips. She smiled to herself, at the memory of his lost-puppy gaze when he pecked her. Did he know how difficult it was to build a wall against that? Did he know she had been trying and failing for so long?

She wished time made it easier to keep her eyes off him, her hands away and her heart a significant distance afar. These feelings did not make sense. Why was Jake bringing this out in her? She needed more distance from the Villa and the Islanders but she was being led to confront it all.

Tomorrow was another day, though. She’d keep trying to pull herself together. Despite the constant rhythm of _Lies, lies, lies, lies_ that her mind kept repeating to her in a loop as she slept.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am so, so sorry for the massive delay! There's been some work pressure and there is more to follow! Therefore, I present to you a nice, big juicy chapter until the next update, which could be awhile, but I'll try to make it quick! Since I'm hard-pressed, I haven't been able to edit this too well but hopefully, it will still count as a legible entry to the story. I may circle back to make some edits to this chapter when I re-read it again. I just didn't want to sit on it for too long with so much happening around me.
> 
> I want to express my gratitude to everyone whose kind comments and kudos kept me going through this patch of inactivity.
> 
> Take a bow - VeritasLItg, honeygirlie (sequel, sequel, please!!), BakerStTimeLord, Meg Basset, azibear_27, Lelisrafa and Babaiiiii! Thank you for your comments, your encouragements and the Kudos that kept me going on many a day of the dreaded Writers' Block!
> 
> Thank you for the Kudos - souj2, Curvyetnerdy, selaris, EKho, TwoSpoonsOfSugar, MoonlightBlackTea, ismshift and Purrfect_Sub_4_U.
> 
> I hope I didn't miss out on anyone. You're all amazing for supporting me!
> 
> Also, happy, happy new year! 2020 set the bar really low, so 2021 no doubt will be better! Let's intend that it is! 
> 
> *********************

Daybreak could not come sooner. Jake did not sleep poorly but he felt restless through the night. At some point, he heard the door open and the padding of footsteps near the couch. It had been Tina, checking on him. He peered through half-lidded eyes and saw that she gingerly left an extra blanket next to him as she went back inside. It was a small gesture but warmed him, after the sheer stupidity of last night’s peck on the cheek. He had been rueing the previous night’s massage and the sudden impulse induced within him to kiss her.

A proper kiss. One with the collision of lips, tussle of tongues and hands frantically reaching beneath layers of clothes to grip the warm skin underneath. One that could make her moan ever so slightly again. He’d done it before when they were coupled up. He could do it again. When was the last time someone had kissed her the way he can? When was the last time someone had met his ardour with such blazing intensity, he wanted to be entirely consumed by it?

All this from their last kiss, eons ago. Jake felt the first stirrings of arousal and fought to suppress more physical manifestations of it.

_What the hell is wrong with you, mate?_

Maybe he was that touch-starved. Jake stayed perfectly still, imitating a sleeping position as best as he could until dawn. Until desire left him. Then, he decided to make himself some tea. 

Tina was already up and doing her final packing. She walked over to the kitchen, where Jake was.

“Morning, mate,” she smiled.

Oh, the radiance. 

_Kiss her._

Jake started at the inner voice. 

“Morning,” he smiled back. All of last night’s worries about the faux pas kiss melted away. What does this mean? To be ill at ease when you think about a person, only to be put at ease when said person showed up? What was the word for this?

“What will you have for breakfast?” she asked Jake.

He gave her a look and Tina chuckled, almost knowing his response. “What will _you_?” Jake countered. Soon enough, he was whipping up breakfast for them and a still-sleeping Jessica. 

“I think you’ve cooked more for us in 12 hours than you did in your entire time in the Villa,” Tina remarked.

“As long as the customers are satisfied.”

“I’m reviewing you on Yelp as we speak.”

“Five stars, please,” said Jake.

“Throwing a bonus recommendation for the chef’s massages too,” said Tina.

Jake could have dropped every single utensil in his hands when she said that. 

_God._

This is so unfair. She was teasing him, however unintentionally and he wanted nothing more than to yank that t-shirt off her if she’d allow and let his hands do the talking. Give her a massage worth every shake and tremor. Music to his ears.

He swallowed hard and waited for her to leave the kitchen. Tina stretched as she walked past, her t-shirt lifting just a little to reveal a flash of her gorgeous, toned back. Jake took a deep breath and concentrated hard on the cooking. Even though the sound of oil sizzling in the pan was having a strange effect on him.

_Keep it together._

If this was a part of the chef’s test, he would probably have a tough time keeping up. “You are the sweetest!” said Jessica as she traipsed out of the room. “Tina was just telling me what you were up to.”

“It’s no problem,” Jake beamed, happy for the interruption and because Jessica overall seemed nice.

“Oh, you’ve totally earned the nickname ‘Sweetcheeks’!” she said.

Jake was flushed and brushed Jessica’s comment aside with a shrug and a small chuckle.

“You’re as nice as you appeared on the show. You should know that I was rooting for you,” she said.

“Thank you,” said Jake as reflex though his mind did ponder her sentence a few times over. A tremor and goosebumps ran down his right arm. She had been rooting for him. He waited till she was gone and allowed his hand to shake before he grasped it steady. Jake had to keep it steady. Himself steady. If he couldn’t be so in the kitchen, then where else?

The three had breakfast together before Jessica excused herself to go back to bed. “I’m so knackered, guys, I’m sorry. We’ll stay up and chat next time.”

“Done,” Jake and Tina said, almost at the same time. The girls hugged. “I’ll miss you,” said Jessica.

“Me too,” said Tina. 

“Even the patients are requesting autographs now,” said Jessica.

Tina sighed. “My medical resume will probably have a permanent image of me in a bikini now.”

Jessica laughed and Jake allowed himself a small one too. They said their goodbyes. Tina and Jake gave a final look around the Nottingham apartment and were on their way to Luton to pick up Rohan.

**

Talia unlocked the door to her AirBnb. She was so glad that her friend let her use this apartment whenever she had a work visit to London. It was an adorable, cosy 2BHK, perfect for impromptu gatherings much like this one. There were good memories here. 

_I’ve reached_ , she texted Jen. Hopefully, this would put her mind at ease. Jen called Talia the moment she saw the text. “This is going to be awkward but I needed a favour,” Jen said. “What's up?” Talia asked.

“Sooo… I need you to leave some of your stuff in my apartment’s spare bedroom.”

“Oh, how come?”

“Because mom and dad don’t know that Tim’s crashed with me. If it’s a reunion, it’ll make more sense if a few more from the group have been staying with us. They’re... a bit traditional.”

Talia thought about it. “That makes sense. I’ll leave my toothbrush and a few basics there for sure. Shouldn’t be a problem.”

“You’re a phenomenal friend and I feel like I don’t deserve this,” Jen said.

“Hey, don’t say that. I’ll be coming over soon, don’t worry,” said Talia. 

They hung up and Talia opened her belongings. She put them on the bed, surveying her possessions and trying to figure out what can be dumped at Jen’s. Talia hated packing. Unpacking and packing again, even more so. She would rather have had Tina help her with the process since being extra-organised was her thing. But she decided to make do.

**

Tina watched Jake as they drove to Luton. She was playing it nonchalant since he seemed on edge after last night’s little kiss. It was unexpected. But it felt good.

His unease did amuse her but it sent the smallest - just the smallest - little quaver down her spine. She breathed out and looked ahead, still feeling his solid build in her hands and his night fuzz on her lips from last night.

Tina was not sure why he kissed her on the cheek but returning it seemed right. And was intended to make him feel less awkward. If it was good enough for a European greeting, it was good enough for them, right? 

Jake cleared his throat to ask a question. Tina could read his silences as well as she could Talia’s. _Question ahoy_ , she thought to herself. “What did you mean when you said everything in the Villa was just a bubble?” he asked. Aah yes, something Tina had said in passing the previous night as they walked into her apartment.

He tried to say it lightly but there was something in the way he asked that made Tina want to word her response properly.

_He sounds almost… hurt?_

Tina tried to subtly clear her own throat. “I meant that the Villa did not always bring out our best sides. I think everyone was initially self-conscious of the cameras. A lot of it is to play up to an image.”

“Do you think that everything that happened in the Villa was for show?” Jake asked. He was dreading her answer.

“Yes, some of it was.”

“Mhmm.” Jake decided he wouldn’t ask. “Like what?” he asked. _You had just decided you wouldn’t ask!_

“Mason and I weren’t as solid as we appeared. We aren’t together anymore.”

Jake’s heart gave a fierce leap. He had heard the whispers and implications but never had the gumption to ask anyone about this.

“I…” Jake took a moment to steady the car, steady himself. “I am sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” said Tina, which had a meaningful pause following it. Jake could read her silences too. There was an eloquence to their companionship but neither seemed to catch on that the other person was on to them. And something about that pause made Jake instinctively brace himself.

“I thought you and Cherry were for show too,” said Tina.

There she was. Blunt Tina. “Why did you think that?” Jake asked.

“Because you guys seemed to be getting to know each other. The grand romantic displays didn’t fit the dynamic.”

“Mhmm.”

“I’m not saying you guys didn’t have a connection. I’m just saying the out-there behaviour just seemed to push it.”

Silence. If there were a sound of crickets to be introduced, this was a good opportunity. She’d said too much, right?

“I’m sorry about your breakup,” Tina said as damage control.

“Thanks” Jake said, his demeanour sullen.

“And that is why I think the Villa was a bubble. Some things were for show. Some things were real. Some things were heartbreaking.”

_Wait, what?_

Jake looked at her for a moment when she said that. She was looking outside her window. It was as long a gaze he could hold before returning it to the road. He had more questions than ever and even less courage than before to ask. What broke her heart? _Who_ did? Could he lay his hands on them? Or was it himself that he needed to punch?

_I’d do it anyway._

The silence filled the car again. Tina watched Jake drive. He could feel that look on him almost as tangibly as he felt her hands rove down his back, unleashing spasms in its wake. Just the sheer vividness of that memory elicited a tingle. His breathing, though soft, was almost audible in the car. To cover up for it, Jake put on the music station. The choice of songs was cursed.

Tina was looking out of the window when she felt the same sentiment too.

Hey Now - London Grammar - the JOBE edit.

_Hey now,_

_I can feel my instincts here for you_

_Hey now_

_By my bed for you, hey now_

Tina wasn’t going to deny that despite the haunting lyrics and the interesting remix spin, it went well with the green fields and grey clouds that rolled past them.

_Hey now,_

_Letters burning by my bed for you_

_Hey now_

Jake changed the song. The next one he loved but its current presence made him inwardly groan.

Ready for your Love - Gorgon City and MNEK

_I'm ready for the start of something new_

_I'm ready to depart from what make me blue_

_I'm ready for my heart to let you through_

_But most of all, most of all…_

Tina seemed to love the song too. Heck, she was quietly mouthing the lyrics. Oh mother of God, now he couldn’t even change it.

_I'm ready to be strong, I pump my fist_

_I'm ready to be wrong so I can be right there_

_I'm ready to belong and shook my cares_

_But most of all, most of all_

_I'm ready for your love_

Great, now she was singing along proper too while the happy, pulsating beats were triggering for him. Thank God Luton arrived. Jake followed the GPS directions into the neighbourhood where Rohan was staying with his cousins.

**

“My beautiful people! There you arrive! Ahead of schedule!”

Rohan flung his arms in the air as he charged towards the duo and launched himself at them. Jake took most of the impact on his chest. What came Tina’s way was something she could handle. 

“Oh, that’s how it is?” Jake laughed. He hoisted Rohan comfortably off the ground.

“My turn!” said Rohan and tried to lift Jake off the ground. He was largely successful.

“Always stronger than you look, aren’t you?” asked Tina.

“You know what’s stronger?” said Rohan, triumphantly taking a step back from Jake and Tina.

“No, no, I don’t,” said Jake, though he looked like he knew exactly what Rohan would say.

“I _said_ , do you know what’s stronger?” repeated Rohan with more gusto.

“Tell!” wooted Tina.

Rohan’s cousins had also come to the gate to see him off. Rohan turned to them. “I _repeat,_ do you know what’s stronger?”

“Them bars!” the cousins chorused.

And sure enough, at that moment, to Tina’s absolute delight and Jake’s sheepish laughter, Rohan burst into rap.

_“Yeah, yeah_

_Ayo, Love Island crew, it's time._

_It's time, Love Island crew,_

_Straight out the sick dungeons of rap._

_The pizzazz drops deep as does my love._

_I spit flowing rhymes, along with my posh bruv._

_Beyond the walls of confines, life ain't defined._

_I think of success when I'm in a London state of mind.”_

“Oh my God, he’s actually doing this,” said Jake and looked away before gazing back.

“You rap God!” yelled Tina.

“Take it from here, MC Tina!” Rohan said. His family was clapping in the background to his rhymes like it was the most natural occurrence. Jake was wondering if it was a cultural thing. He found the sight adorable. That was, until Tina began her rhymes:

_“We got nothing, mate, without our best friends_

_Our future crew here, Love Island presents_

_Now I’m armed and I am the London’s finest_

_And my smooth mate here is a freakin' gymnast_

_We headin’ arrow-straight for our hashtag success_

_After Stormzy, we are what’s bloody next.”_

Thunderous applause and Jake found himself clapping along too. “Jake, come on!” Tina and Rohan urged. Jake felt that familiar tightening in his throat. “I… I’m good.” He gave Tina a glance before looking away. 

She recognised it immediately. It was the same look he gave her in the last few days of the Villa. When the crew was rapping. Before he had asked her out. Before the madness. Before everything. 

“Hey, where you at?” Rohan said, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Sick rhymes, we’ve got potential!”

“Dude, Tim thinks we are more than ready to practice together,” said Tina.

“Tim thinks you’re all more than ready to perform,” said Jake.

“Hey,” said Rohan. “You can’t back out of the rap crew.”

“Better here than backstage,” Jake winked. “I’ll wait to be persuaded otherwise.”

Rohan shook his head before turning to bid adieu to his cousins. They said their goodbyes and exchanged a few hugs with Rohan’s family. There were a few autograph and selfie requests again. Jake-Tina obliged. And the trio bundled into the car and headed to London.

**

“You have such a beautiful place,” Talia said, barely being able to keep the awe out of her voice. Normally, she liked to believe she’d seen incredibly beautiful places in her line of work but damn, Jen came from class. And money. Each frame of Jen’s house was the perfect background for a YouTube video. It’s as if the house had been designed for this exact purpose.

Despite herself, Talia felt a bit intimidated and a little empathetic of Tim’s situation. Even with all of them assembling, he was the one who would ultimately need to make a mark. Once Jen’s parents understood that she needed to be with him.

“Come, come, come,” said Jen and ushered Talia into the guest room. Talia quickly began scattering her clothes in the guest room. “Hey, what are you doing here?” asked Tim. 

Jen and Talia spun around. 

“Talia is our guest,” said Jen, matter-of-factly.

Tim and Talia hugged warmly. “How’s it going?” he asked.

“I’m making myself at home,” said Talia with a serene smile. She plonked herself on the bed as if that was always the plan. 

Tim looked so confused. He turned to Jen. “Babe, I thought it’d just be the two of us.” 

“Tim!” Jen narrowed her eyes at him. 

“No, no, I don’t mean-” Tim sighed. He turned to Talia - “I’m sorry, it’s not what I’m saying” - before turning back to address Jen. “I just meant that I didn’t know. Blind-sided, like. I could’ve helped fix this room. I feel like you’re doing a lot of stuff on your own without asking for my help.”

Talia had contemplated bouncing on the mattress but promptly stopped when Tim began speaking. She wondered if she should leave the room. It really felt like she was intruding. She felt guilty too.

“I hope it’s not a bother,” said Talia, addressing the question specifically to Tim, to make him feel in charge. In hindsight, she realised she may have put him on the spot.

“Nah, not at all,” he said, because he was not an asshole and had no intention to start off as one on Talia, of all people.

The trio settled into an uneasy silence. “Let me get you some tea,” said Jen and bounded out of the room.

Talia bounced on the mattress a bit, just as a distraction. “How are you liking London, Tim?” she asked.

“Beautiful. Been here before but never seen this bling up close,” he replied. “Still want that Tower Bridge stroll but Jen likes to turn in early these days.”

“I’m sure we can find a way to work that in when my gig is done,” said Talia.

“Wait, what gig?” Tim asked. “I thought you were here for the reunion.”

 _Oh, Tim_ , thought Talia sadly. “Yes, I am, but Mason’s band is also performing at the Ambrosial. I’ll be covering the event and doing a life post-Love Island article.”

“Oh yeah, Mason had mentioned his performance in the other group. Some of the Islanders were travelling and some said they’ll try to make it.” Tim thought about it for a second. “Dude, it’ll be sick if we all make it for the performance and then you can do a post-Love Island for all of us in between his music!”

“That could work,” Talia said, nodding slowly. Her mind was already working up interesting possibilities on how the article could unfold.

“Heck, I have contacts at the Ambrosial! I could do a rap intro for Mason. You could review my rap performance too!” said Tim.

“Don’t encourage this!” said Jen, as she came back with the tea.

“Aww, babe! What happened to encouraging your partner’s dreams?” Tim pouted.

Jen patted his head. “The world isn’t ready for your sound or your cooking yet, hun.” She gave him a peck on the cheek. Talia watched the scene as she took a sip of her tea. It was delicious. And something about watching Jen and Tim gave her a slight ache, like she was missing out.

She wished Jasper and she had been right for each other.

_It is what it is._

Being bisexual could open up more options for her, right? Talia just hated the thought of starting over and finding someone all over again. 

More than ‘hate’, it scared her. Was she good enough? Did participating in a reality show come with unnecessary image baggage? 

Deciding to snap out of it, she texted Rohan.

_Where are you guys?_

**

 _Crossing Aldenham_ , Rohan texted back.

He leaned into the backseat, his eyes darting between the back of Tina and Jake’s seats. They sat in silence, while he made most of the conversation. Rohan felt he had been right. He may need to be the necessary intervention like he suspected, when he had texted Talia last night. They had discussed this. She may have been opposed to his ‘third-wheeling’, but the tension between the two could be cut with a knife.

Rohan just couldn’t make out if it was good or bad tension.

“Okay, stop the car. I might hurl.”

Rohan kicked the back of Jake’s seat.

“Don’t kick the seat. I’m stopping the car,” Jake said, almost immediately. To Tina, he appeared like a tired dad on a road journey with errant kids at the back. Jake stopped the car and Rohan stumbled out.

“Are you okay?” said Tina, unlocking her door to step out.

“No, stay right there! I don’t want you to see this, Tina!” said Rohan and dry-heaved.

“I am a medic! I see gross stuff everyday!” she called out

“Jake, get me some water,” said Rohan and heaved into the fields, back turned to them. Jake ran out with a water bottle. He patted Rohan’s back and passed him the bottle. “Bottoms up, mate.” 

Tina watched the scene, shaking her head. Jake was definitely the certified group dad.

Rohan drank water while Jake looked at the ground. “You didn’t actually throw up, so maybe that’s good news?” he said.

“I’m not car-sick,” Rohan said, his tone and expression changing suddenly. 

Tina could not see this exchange properly. She was still in the car. “Are you okay out there? Do you need me to step out?” she asked.

“I’m fine!” Rohan hollered back. He looked back at Jake. “What’s happening with you and Tina?”

Jake’s expression changed now, from concern to feeling cornered. “Wait, is this why you stopped the car?”

“Obviously,” said Rohan. “In London, we’d be surrounded by the whole gang. Thought now is as good a time as any to talk. Is something wrong? I feel like I’m picking up a vibe.”

“Guys! What’s happening out there? I may have some Cyclizine with me,” Tina called out.

“Don’t worry about it!” Rohan said.

“Okay, take your time,” said Tina. She pulled out a book from her bag and began reading. Tina did not seem inclined to look their way. Maybe this was her manner of giving them privacy, Jake thought.

“Mate, what are you doing? How is stopping a car in the middle of nowhere getting you anywhere?” Jake asked.

“You’re right, I was expecting this convo to go a lot smoother.”

“Let’s head back.”

“No, wait,” said Rohan. “I just want to understand if you guys are fighting. Like, I saw pics of you guys on Instagram last night, all covered in paint. What happened today?”

“I mean…”

“If you won’t tell me, who will you tell?” Rohan asked.

The total clincher. Rohan was right. Who else would Jake tell? It was either him or Talia. Also, he had been dying to tell someone.

“Tina and Mason broke up!” Jake said in a theatrical whisper. He turned around to check if Tina was looking. No, she was not. 

Rohan did not seem surprised. “Yeah, I figured. They don’t talk much on the group and their social media accounts just don’t feature each other.” They stood for a moment in silence. “Why do you care, though?” Rohan asked.

“Huh?”

“Why do you care if Tina and Mason broke up? Aren’t you just out of the Cherry situation?”

“Cherry is not a ‘situation’,” Jake said. “Although, Tina also told me she thought Cherry and I were for show.”

“Thank God someone finally said it,” grinned Rohan.

“What do you mean?”

“Mate, you don’t go from asking a girl you genuinely like to doing grand romantic gestures shortly after you got turned down, with Option 2. It was weird.”

Jake slowly exhaled. “Yeah, I blew it. The reminders have come my way.”

“Yeah, I’m sure Talia probably spoke to you about this,” said Rohan.

“She did.”

Jake could not get himself to tell Rohan about last night’s kiss. It wasn’t even full-blown or a proper kiss. Nothing event-worthy. It probably did not mean anything. Even though it was at the tip of his tongue, Jake let it slide.

Rohan looked at the car, at Tina reading her book (Stuart Turton’s The Seven Deaths of Evelyn Hardcastle). It was time to say it. He took a breath. 

“Jake, why did you agree to this impromptu road-trip? It’s not your thing, right?”

Jake looked surprised by the question but he covered it up with a small laugh. “I guess it’s just me being Jake 2.0. The guy who takes chances after Love Island.”

“You agreed to this road trip because you’d get to see Tina again,” said Rohan flatly.

“Jen needed our help, I wouldn’t say no. None of us would.” Jake eyed Rohan suspiciously. “You’re going somewhere with this, aren’t you?”

 _This is it then,_ Rohan thought, before asking the big question. “Jake, when are you going to ask Tina out?”

Jake visibly started, something Rohan noted. Talia would’ve punched Rohan for being so unsubtle. Jake already looked like he had been punched.

“Why would I ask Tina out?” Jake blurted.

“Because you like her.”

Jake was looking at Rohan as if he was crazy. “Mate, she’s already said no. I’ve accepted that. We’re friends now and it’s good enough for me.”

“Such a toby. Here’s the thing, then,” Rohan said, pushing his hands firmly in his pocket. “If you don’t ask Tina out, I will.”

“Huh, what? What do you mean?”

“It means I think she is a right sort and I will graft on her unless you intend to invoke Bro Code.”

“You wouldn’t,” said Jake, before he caught himself. Just this alone, was enough to give himself away.

“Try me. Chop chop.”

Rohan winked and walked back into the car. He hopped into the backseat. Tina extended some Cyclizine his way, which he declined. “You’re the best, by the way,” he said to her and hugged her from behind. Tina was confused by the gesture but happily patted his arm. “You are too,” she smiled. He was just the sweetest.

Jake got into the car.

“All okay?” Tina asked both of them. Rohan was being strange, nodding his head and all smiles. Jake appeared to be quiet and in deep thought. When his eyes were on her and he thickly said, “Yeah”, Tina felt something shift. She couldn’t explain it.

“What are your London plans, Tina?” Rohan asked, mindful about lightening the mood.

“My father wants me to get him some of London’s famous gin. And a bullet journal from the House of Commons,” Tina replied.

Rohan chuckled. “Are you and Tim the only ones with London-based agendas? You have a mini-list and he wants a Tower Bridge stroll.”

“They’re doing the holiday right,” Jake said. He smiled at Tina and she reciprocated.

They drove further ahead to London, Rohan keeping them regaled with anecdotes about all the bizarre, post-show attention he received while completing his Psych course at the University.

**

The sound of a key rattling in the key-hold pricked up Jen’s ears. She shushed Talia and Tim. The three of them tiptoed out of the guest bedroom and into the living room. They held their breath and watched as the knob turned and the door swung open.

It was Jen’s parents.

Donna and Richard Harris. Every bit as regal as Talia imagined. A very attractive couple. Jen looked like her father, who had an academic bearing, glasses and an aura of poshness to him. He seemed a little distant. Mrs. Harris was friendlier and prone to giggles but could be composed when the niceties were done. They exuded power couple vibes.

She felt Tim stiffen instinctively next to her. Even Jen seemed to straighten. The parents met Jen with warm hugs. Tim and Talia received equal acknowledgement as friends.

“Is that all of you? I thought there were more!” said Mrs. Harris.

“Yes, yes, more Islanders to come!” chirped Jen as she ushered them into her living room.

 _The parents are here!_ Talia texted Rohan.

“We were hoping to take you all out to brunch at the Ornero,” said Mrs. Harris.

“But, like, isn’t the waitlist for the reservation always packed?” asked Tim.

“The owner is a friend,” said Mr. Harris. Tim couldn’t tell if Mr. Harris was put-off by his awe or quietly pleased that he could get them in. The father was unreadable. 

Jen grabbed Tim by the arm. “Go serve mum and dad the scones from Upscake.” Tim nodded and promptly left, partly relieved to be out of their line of sight and because he was hopping around to be of service.

The parents settled themselves on the sofa. Mrs. Harris jumped up instantly. “I think I sat on something.” Mr. Harris pulled out a shiny chain. Jen stifled a gasp. It was Tim’s rapper chain. There was a golden T with a fake, diamond-studded crown on top of the letter hanging off the chain. The Harris definition of bad taste.

“Oh my,” said Mrs. Harris. “Is this for one of your videos, Jenny bean?”

“Come now, Donna, little bean doesn’t peddle these baubles, do you, love?”

“No,” said Jen almost immediately. She regretted it.

“Does it belong to the lad who was just here?” asked Mr. Harris. He meant Tim.

A simple question but the wording stung Jen. Maybe her father did not mean it like that. It’s the way he spoke. _The lad._ Before Jen could formulate a suitable response, Talia stepped in.

“It’s mine,” she said. “T for Talia. A rapper friend gifted it to me after I interviewed him for a feature.” She took it from Mr. Harris and wore it around her neck. Tim emerged from the kitchen with the scones, in the most presentable tray he could find. He gave a quizzical look to Talia, wearing his rapper chain but said nothing.

Jen edged closer to Tim. He had the casual day-to-day eating plates with paper tissues. “You didn’t put the serviettes in the tray! We need forks and knives too! And proper serving plates!” Jen made a mad dash to the kitchen to retrieve them. Tim just stood there awkwardly, holding the plates.

“We heard you really like scones, Mr. and Mrs. Harris,” said Talia. The Harris clan seemed inclined to engage on that topic. Talia and Tim waxed eloquent about them till Jen showed up with the serviettes and proper china. 

A round of polite conversation began. The Harris parents were genuinely interested in everyone’s lives. Mr. Harris had more candour, Mrs. Harris seemed more approachable but quietly observant. Tim was not sure if he should apologise just yet for calling out Mrs. Harris. She had texted him using all-CAPS on Love Island (“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE DATING MY DAUGHTER”) and he had reverted, asking her what her problem was. She had been genuinely happy but Tim’s response to her put her off. This was a misunderstanding he had to clear up when Jen clarified that her mother always texted in CAPS. He just didn’t know when.

The Harris family was treating him as a friend or a casual romantic interest, maybe, not the committed boyfriend of their daughter. Talia could pick up on these subliminal signals. She saw Tim break a slight sweat. 

“Can the rest of the gang catch up with us at the Ornero?” asked Mrs. Harris.

“Sure thing,” said Jen and gave Talia a look, since she was the designated group coordinator.

 _Where are you?!?! Head to the Ornero, be posh. The fam’s taking us there_ , she texted Rohan.

**

“Sooooooooo,” said Rohan as he read Talia’s text. “Change of plan, guys.” And it was duly conveyed. “Talia says she’s hidden an extra pair of the keys to the Airbnb in a potted plant near the door. We’ll just have to dig for it.”

“Done,” said Jake. 

A little more driving and they arrived at the Airbnb. It was weird to just walk in without Talia there to greet them. Tina fished out a nail file and used it to burrow into the plant. Trust Talia to bury the key deep inside. Tina got the keys out and unlocked the door. 

They were greeted by a lovely, spacious hall inside. And something strange on the side…

Jake raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

“Is that-” Rohan began.

“- a broken sex swing?” Tina completed.

“Talia has cool friends,” said Jake.

They looked at it for a second before snapping out of their trance. “We have to get ready,” said Tina, clapping her hands. “Spit spot.”

“Feels like we’re back in the show again,” said Rohan and charged into the first available bedroom to change.

“All the world’s a stage,” said Jake. He followed Rohan into the bedroom, as if an unwritten code had deemed it the men’s room. Tina headed to the next available bedroom, wishing Talia was here to help her change. Her time in Love Island had changed dressing up forever for her. All the girls together, sharing their accessories and secrets as they dolled up. Surreal and unforgettable.

Tina was admittedly unprepared for a shindig as fancy as the Ornero. She pulled out the prettiest day dress she had. It respectably covered her knees. But the shoulder straps were, well… strappy. And the cleavage reveal was ample. She would have to wear a formal blazer with this. Fortunately, she had one.

Tina hastily donned her plunge bra which would go under the dress. The panties were lacy and luxurious, but more for her than anyone else. Who was going to see this, anyway? The real problem was the dress, when she slipped it on. Try as she might, the zip at the back seemed stuck. Her arms struggled for purchase at the back but the zip did not budge.

_No, no, no, no, no._

She needed Talia here to help. Tina dug into her resourceful packing and found safety pins. Now, she’d need help to pin the dress up. Tina clutched the ever-slipping fabric to her chest and tip-toed to the boys’ room. She thought she heard Rohan inside. Maybe he could help.

“Are you decent?” she called out from outside.

“Yes, I am,” came a muffled voice from inside the room.

Tina grabbed the door-knob and went in, only to stop in her tracks. Jake was standing before the full-length mirror fixed to the closet. He had on a pair of black trousers and belt. But he was unbuttoning his formal black shirt. He looked at her reflection in the mirror as he tugged the shirt off.

“You said you were decent,” Tina said, her voice dropping it an octave.

“Aren’t I?” Jake asked, the cheekiness back in his tone. Tina stood there uncertainly, contemplating her next words. Why was he looking like he's doing a sexy Wolverine audition? 

“Alright there?” he asked, the black shirt tossed aside to reveal firm, rippling muscles underneath. It gave Tina a good look at what she was touching last night. Jake turned away from the mirror to face her, giving her more than a good peek at his abs. It threw her off enough to momentarily lose grip on her dress, the straps of which slid down her shoulders to reveal her plunge bar. Jake’s slackened jaw, before it tightened, awakening her own response. She pulled the dress back up. He swallowed thickly and she noticed.

She finally fixed her eyes on his, determined not to leer. The same resolve was mirrored in his too. Both trying not to rove their gazes over each other, the restraint reflecting in their cautious breathing.

“I think my zip is stuck,” she said, her voice slipping out in a low whisper. “Can you help?”

“Sure.”

Tina turned her back to him, facing the wall. Jake tried very, very hard not to look but his eyes wandered over that expanse of her bare back. He could imagine it oiled up, glistening, the muscles easing up under the touch of hands that knew what they were doing. In the Villa, those hands were Levi’s. But if they were Jake’s, he wouldn’t be letting her go without drawing sounds out of her that the producers would have to edit out.

“Why were you taking your shirt off, anyway?” Tina asked, as Jake reached for her zipper.

“Thought the black shirt would be formal for Ornero, but it’s looking too stark. I might stick to white.”

“A classic.”

Tina gripped her hair above her head to give Jake proper access to the zipper’s trail. Her free palm was pressed against the wall. She felt the warmth of his frame standing close behind as his hand found the zipper. Jake tugged at it, the small purring sound travelling from the small of her back but stalling in the middle. Tina had almost exhaled in relief but her breath caught when the zip did. She rested her forehead against her wall, feeling Jake’s fumbling with the zip. 

He was taking extra care to ensure that his fingers do not graze against her back. Jake pinched the dress with one hand and the zip with the other. He tugged it down again, sending an involuntary shudder through her. It re-emerged when he struggled to pull the zip upwards.

“I have safety pins,” she breathed, extending one hand behind. “If the zip doesn’t budge.”

Jake tried a final time. “You’re right, this one needs fixing.” He proceeded to pin her dress. Tina gripped her hair with both hands, her forehead pressed to the wall. She felt the fabric of her dress slowly close up to the nape of her neck. The cool air was cut off, replaced by the warm material. And she barely felt Jake’s deft fingers.

She turned around. “Thank you,” she said, barely able to keep her gaze straight.

“You look nervous,” Jake said. It was a simple statement that dropped in a gentle thud between them. He looked her in the eye and did not back away after making it.

“Speak for yourself,” said Tina, straightening with an assertion that comes from pinned-up dresses and thwarted wardrobe malfunctions. “Because I think I make you nervous.”

Jake did not expect that one. He drew in a breath. “You’re projecting. Maybe someday, you could try and succeed,” he said.

Shots fired.

Tina stepped even closer. “I already did and you should admit it. De-nial is not just a river in Egypt.”

“Let’s do this!” Rohan said, charging out of the restroom. “Come on, come on, come on!”

Tina and Jake snapped their heads up at the same time to see him. Jake promptly stepped back. Tina would have too, if it wasn’t for the wall right behind her. It was business as usual now, to get ready in record time. 

Tina threw on her formal blazer over the dress. It looked great. She took a moment extra because she was putting final touches to her winged eyeliner. “Should've just asked me,” Jake quipped. “I’m a subject matter expert. Ask Jen.” He was referring to their collab video.

Rohan burst into her room. Third-wheeler. “Why do you look so sexy?” he said to Tina as he grabbed and twirled her. Despite himself, Jake felt a frisson of irritation, even though Rohan was his best mate. He just didn’t want him holding Tina by the waist. Or for Tina to enjoy the attention so much.

The trio examined themselves in the mirror. Absolutely well-dressed for a black-tie event. “I have so many questions about the swing’s very presence,” said Tina as they rushed back towards Jake’s car.

“I have questions too for the owner! There are stacks of condoms in each room!” said Rohan.

Jake laughed and started the car. They were off again. Not a moment’s rest. “Everybody’s looking really good, by the way,” Rohan remarked as they sped ahead.

**

The Ornero was posh as hell. It had marble-columned walls, chandeliers, ceiling frescoes, and wall paintings. A very 19th century finish. They could shoot a period drama here, no problem. Jen and her parents were so at home here, as if they had been regular patrons.

Tim felt his legs quake. Talia had a protective arm slung around him as support. He was grateful. She had also really committed to the rapper chain lie, having worn it in the restaurant and beaming brightly at the disapproving maître d. The Harrises spoke in perfect French to him and he led them to their table, assuaged that some people in the group possessed etiquette after all.

They seated themselves and began talking. Tim and Talia could gather a few things. The Harrises were very cultured and well-travelled. Jen had an older brother Jonathan, who was away in Africa, working for UNICEF. He seemed like the perfect offspring and Jen looked uncomfortable with veiled comparisons. Her joke about how all she ever did was save a cat from a burning tree had an edge of bitterness to it.

Tim decided to distract himself by eating one of those hors d’oeuvres. The problem is, it was finger food and he went for it with a fork. And a dinner fork, no less. The Harris clan looked at him, surprised. “Hun, you can use your fingers,” said Jen.

“That’s what she-” Tim said but immediately caught himself. Talia and Jen promptly grabbed a hors d’oeuvre each and popped it in their mouths to demonstrate.

“Hors d’oeuvre. French origin. But maybe France isn’t as fascinating as Spain, is it, Tim?” asked Mr. Harris. “They must be doing things differently.”

Jen’s eyes widened before she composed herself. _Shit, shit, shit_. She knew what her father was getting at. Was it a jibe on Tim’s stripper tour guide gig or playful inquiry from his end?

“Oh, we’ve had such a wonderful tour of Spain,” said Mrs. Harris, oblivious to her husband’s implications, whatever they were.

“We did, dear. We just didn’t book a ride on one of Tim’s fancy tours,” said Mr. Harris.

An awkward silence filled the table. Tim straightened and then leaned gently on the table, maintaining eye contact with Mr. Harris.

“You should’ve, Mr. Harris. The ladies are known to have a good time. I’ve been told I have a hands-on approach.”

 _Yes!_ thought Talia. _Fight back_.

“You’re cheeky,” said Mr. Harris. He took a sip of his wine, never taking his eyes off Tim. “I find that… interesting.”

Jen downed an entire drink in one go.

Mrs. Harris looked uncomfortable. “Could we not talk about the tour bus trip, dear?”

“Maybe someday, we could all do a trip to Spain. No tour buses, I promise. We could do a game of Escoba, though,” Tim said.

Jen shifted in her seat. It sounded like the kind of promise a boyfriend made to his girlfriend’s family. And Jen had been very, very non-committal on that front where her parents asked her about Tim.

“This place is so fancy,” said Rohan as he walked in with Jake and Tina. “I feel proper bougie here.” The maître d heard him. Tina gave the man an apologetic smile. Jake introduced them as the guests of Jennifer Harris. They were directed to the table. 

Rohan led Tina ahead with a gentle hand on the small of her back. She did not mind at all. Jake watched Rohan’s hand with a questioning look. Rohan turned to look at Jake and smiled. The words he said to Jake in the car came back to Jake’s recall.

_If you don’t ask Tina out, I will._

This was a game of chicken. Jake did not like it. Rohan caught onto Jake’s expression and in jest, released Tina so that he could guide Jake ahead by putting his hand on his lower back too.

“You really think you’re positively peng, don’t you?” Jake asked him.

“Tina definitely does,” Rohan winked.

Jake tried not to react. It was what Rohan wanted. Plus, he knew that his best mate was just being a playful wanker for no reason. Maybe it was the excitement of the reunion. Their entry interrupted Mr. Harris’ conversation with Tim.

Mr. Harris looked like he was going to say something in response to Tim’s little quip, but was interrupted by the maître d escorting the new group in. Rohan, Jake and Tina strode in, beginning a round of hugs and handshakes around the table. All looking posher than they ever did on the show. Tim lit up when he saw his rap crew. 

The Harris parents were delighted to meet Jake. He was their favourite on the show. Tina received love too, for being steadfast as Jen’s ally in the Villa. 

“We’re so happy you’re still out there, saving lives,” said Mr. Harris to Tina. He turned to address Jake. “What have you been up to, young man?”

“Same drill, just working at the restaurant,” said Jake.

Tina and Rohan chose to mention to Mr. Harris that Jake was also going to be visiting faculty at the University of Leeds. He is helping advance the syllabus of the hospitality course by making it more accessible to special needs students as well. The entire gang cheered because Jake had been on the down-low about it, mentioning it in passing only as his car entered London. Mrs. Harris clapped politely. Mr. Harris looked impressed.

Jen felt like that’s all that mattered to her father. Saving lives, giving back to the community, whether it was Tina, Jake or big brother Jonathan. She did not say it out loud, though.

Rohan, being nearest to Tim, gave him a proper high-five and hug as a greeting. The only display of informality in an otherwise stately set-up. Watching from afar, was the maître d. Already scandalised by the rapper chain Talia was wearing, the Harris family’s newest guests seemed so unlike their usual circle with their mannerisms.

Tina gently nudged Jake. “Mmh?” he asked, fixing his eyes on her. “I think Tim is struggling with the whole cutlery set-up,” she whispered. “Help him out.”

Jake caught Tim’s attention in the slightest, smoothest of gestures. Through simple hand movements, Jake pointed out the order in which the cutlery had to be used and mouthed which glass was for which wine. Tim was grateful and gave a quick thumbs-up in return.

 _Why am I here?_ Tim thought to himself. Any enthusiasm he had for the reunion whittled down at the restaurant. Talia and Rohan kept him involved in conversation, for which he was grateful. While Mr. Harris seemed highly approving of Jake.

He dropped a question on the table as soon as Tim and Rohan excused themselves to go to the restroom.

“Jen, honey, why don’t I see you with the other Islanders often? Like Jake?” he asked.

 _Is he shipping them?_ Tina thought. She smiled as she sipped her wine. Jen had vehemently let her non-attraction to Jake be known in the Villa, especially when they were briefly coupled up. Mrs. Harris gushed about Jen and Jake’s make-up tutorial video that they did together. Jen did her best to downplay any implication they had at their end.

“We… do hang out,” said Jen, resisting the urge to narrow her eyes.

“Is that what you kids call dating these days?” Mr. Harris asked.

Mrs. Harris did not intervene since the topic of conversation seemed clearly of her interest. Jen decided to be more direct. “Dad, are you asking me if I’m dating Jake?”

That was the second time in the day Jake could have dropped every cutlery at his disposal. But years of kitchen training and God-gifted reflexes kept him steadfast. Tina raised a curious eyebrow. She loved that this exchange happened, just as Tim had left the table with Rohan. Talia was darting a look to every single occupant on the table in abject disbelief, uncomfortable and enthralled by what was unfolding before her. This trip, so far, was eventful.

“Well, why not? He’s a perfectly fine lad.”

Jake downed an entire glass of wine, much to Tina’s alarm. He poured another one for himself and was already halfway through before Jen replied.

“Jake and I can’t be dating, dad!” Jen said.

Tina, Talia and Jake were at the edge of their seat. This is it. The moment where she’d either bring up Jake’s involvement with Cherry or Jen’s own with Tim.

“Jake and I can’t be dating because Jake is dating Tina!”

 _WHAT WHY HOW WLKFLEWJBJKWBKWTE_ -

Tina’s brain was essentially jelly at that declaration. Talia’s jaw dropped. Jake finished the rest of his wine and proceeded for a third glass. This is the most he had ever drunk in years, in terms of rapid succession. Tina stopped him.

“Why are you drinking so much? Just stop,” she whispered to him.

“What’s with the request?” Jake rasped back. “Are you my girlfriend?”

_Oh my God, you stupid wanker, what did you say to her-_

“Well, according to Jen, I am.”

 _Oh no, oh no no no_ , Jake’s mind went as it swirled into clarity again.

“Did that make you nervous?” Tina couldn’t help but ask. Jake looked at her, his gaze intense until she dropped hers.

“Jake is dating Tina?” Mrs. Harris looked at the two. “Well, why didn’t you say so? Congratulations!”

Mr. Harris eyed them with suspicion. “Tina, weren’t you dating the model from the show? What’s his name - Maxim?”

“Mason,” she said. “We broke up. We’re just keeping it private. A break from the press, if you will.”

Mr. Harris nodded sympathetically. “I’m sorry to pry, dear. I’m glad it worked out for you and Jake. You two were always good to each other in the Villa. I can understand the natural progression of things.”

Jake and Tina looked at each other again and then away.

“How did you get together then?” asked Mrs. Harris.

“Tina asked Jake out. It was a grand romantic gesture,” Jen said suddenly. Talia looked at Jen. Even as a lie, it was a terrible one. Tina and grand gestures? Also, she’s never had to ask a man out. They usually came flocking.

Jake and Tina awkwardly pieced together an anecdote of a fake relationship proposal involving chocolates, pigeons, Jake’s cringe poetry being read back to him and water balloons - since that visual was still fresh - by finishing each other’s sentences. 

“Laid it on thick, didn’t I?” Tina asked, cringing but jovial. 

“Factor fifty thick,” said Jake with a twinkle.

Talia felt a pang for their pairing. This could work if they just allowed it. Tina and Jake shifted their body language a bit. Maybe it was the wine talking, but their banter was accentuated and their back-slapping posture from the Villa seemed to have returned as they greatly exaggerated their ‘love story’. They seemed to be enjoying it. Had they let loose?

Jen dropped a glass of wine on her dress. She excused herself in a panic, although Talia knew Jen had deliberately dropped it on herself. Talia followed Jen to talk to her, leaving Jake and Tina alone with the gushing Harris parents.

“What did we miss?” Tim asked the girls as the boys stepped out of the restroom. He had a concerned eye on Jen’s dress.

“Jake and Tina are apparently a couple,” said Talia as the girls entered the restroom. Tim and Rohan exchanged a look. Rohan figured it was a fake set-up so did not react. Tim kept his own response in check since the Ornero, the Harris parents and the overall nature of conversation did not seem to flow well today. Nothing seemed to make sense and he was more on-edge, self-conscious and sober than ever. The boys quietly rejoined Jake and Tina on the table, none openly reacting to details of their ‘relationship’. That was a conversation to be had after the Harrises left.

After Jen’s dress fiasco, brunch ended soon enough. The Harrises decided to meet Jen for tea at her apartment later. They had decided to give her alone-time with her friends first. But Tim made things weird by declaring that he would make his famous spaghetti and meatballs from the Villa for tea. And the Harrises accepted.

Jen looked at the group in panic as the Harrises drove off for their very own London abode. Despite Tina, Jake and her own unease, they were pulled into a huge group hug, an informality that seemed inappropriate before the Harrises. “I can’t believe you’re both dating! I saw those Instagram pictures!” Tim shouted and unsuccessfully tried to lift Tina up. “Me neither,” said Tina and patted him stiffly on the back. She was determined to find these incriminating paint-party pictures too.

Tim left to get their car. Rohan had followed Tim. They seemed to be in intense conversation about their rap routine. Jen waited for the two to walk out of sight before she spoke again. “If Tim cooks for tea-time, they will never speak to him again, forget considering him as a boyfriend,” Jen said.

“Don’t worry,” said Jake, “I’ll improvise something before tea-time.” He gave her a reassuring wink.

“Waitaminnit,” said Tina. “Are we forgetting the relationship bomb that Jen dropped on the table without our consent? What the hell, Jen!”

“I’m sorry, I panicked!” said Jen. “I just didn’t want dad to focus on Jake as a potential boyfriend for me!”

“Then why is Jake the potential boyfriend for _me_?” Tina asked and that question felt a bit hurtful to Jake. “You could've just mentioned Cherry!”

“I didn’t know dad would remember Cherry until he vaguely brought her up! You were right there and it just came out!”

Tina gave Jen an incredulous look. She remembered her younger sister Eliza’s one-liner once again - “This season had so much drama, it felt rigged!”

“What’s happening here?” Tina asked Jen. “Something is wrong, I can feel it.”

Talia stepped in. “Look, it’s only a matter of a few days, max. Let’s try not to draw attention to Tina and Jake. We’ll stick to generic topics like the weather. The reunion will go off fine, no problem.”

“Why can’t you just tell them about Tim and-” Tina wanted to say further but felt Jake’s warm hand on her shoulder. Tim had arrived in his car and Rohan was sitting next to him. 

Rohan exited the car and patted the passenger seat for Jen. “Your chariot awaits, milady,” he said to her. Jen laughed.

“We’ll sort out the spaghetti and meatball scene,” Talia whispered in reassurance to Jen before she entered her car.

Tim, clueless as ever, waved at them from the driver’s seat. “You guys had such a long drive! Rest up and see you before the folks show up at tea-time!”

“Done!” the gang chorused and the couple drove off.

Tina gave a blank look to Jake, Rohan and Talia. They shrugged. Tina also shrugged in response and they bundled into Jake’s car to head back to their Airbnb. Everybody asked Talia why there was a broken sex swing there. She had stories to tell.

**

The gang entered the Airbnb. Rohan and Talia made a beeline for the queen-sized bed in the boys’ room. Tina took a moment to catch her breath and drink some water in the room. Jake washed up as Talia and Rohan made light of the situation. 

Tina’s mind kept wandering back to Jake and what he’d thought of the whole situation. He was always so composed. Seeing him down wine out of sheer unease felt so unlike him, even if he could hold his drink.

She’d seen the way he was looking at her since last night, in moments during the drive, when they dressed and at the brunch. They’d spent so much time together months ago, devoid of such muted intensity. It had been less than 24 hours, but more than three months since they’d last seen each other. Why did everything feel so different? And better than she anticipated?

“Well…” said Jake as he flopped onto the bed. “That wasn’t weird at all.” He was obviously referring to the brunch.

Tina caught a glimpse of his forearm’s veins as he casually covered his forehead with it. He looked as nonchalant as a model for those saucy underwear ads. The kinds who let the brand name peep from above their jeans. Jake made no such display. It made Tina’s mind wander to the button on his jeans that could be popped open for this purpose.

Tina slid into bed, with a fluid grace that always took Jake by surprise. She propped herself on her elbows, lying close to Jake since it would make room for Rohan and Talia. Tina and Jake made eye contact. She playfully waggled her eyebrows at him. Jake winked at her. It did to her what his smouldering gaze would too.

Jake stretched beside her, through heavy-lidded eyes. His arms lazily gripped the headboard as he flexed, those veins protruding from his forearms again. A small moan emerged from the tight muscles of his throat. Tina felt a responding pulse between her legs that she ground down into the bed to suppress. She fought the urge harder than ever to unbutton his jeans. Then, her glance went upwards to see Jake’s eyelids flutter sleepily. It filled her with some guilt. 

Here was someone who had driven her and Rohan such a long distance and she was leering at him with the uncontrollable urge of a horny Uni student. Her mind was momentarily distracted with a visual of Jake being a teacher, disappointed in a student for not doing her homework. The setting was the University of Leeds. The student was her, in a small, tight uniform. 

It jolted Tina back to reality, hard. She was flustered all over again. This was wrong. Jake was her friend. She shouldn’t enjoy goofing around with him only to have him race rent-free through her head. The fact that he regarded her in sleepy contemplation felt even stranger. 

Rohan and Talia lazily lounged around them. “How do you feel about the pretend-dating scenario, guys?”

“Unsettled,” said Tina.

“Decent,” said Jake. He looked at Tina. _Are you decent?_ Yeah, he was definitely attempting an ill-timed wisecrack. Maybe sleep did that to his brain. “We won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with,” said Jake.

“We don’t need to mention our pretend-dating scenario again,” said Tina. “Let’s just be amicable and get through this reunion. But I feel like I need to talk to Jen about this later. She’s always had a good head on her shoulders, but somehow, I feel like when her parents are involved, she always seems to be on the backfoot. And worried.”

“It’s her brother, Jonathan,” said Talia. “Jen could never measure up and she carries it around like a badge of shame. All this social media validation is as much for her as it is to prove a point to them.”

Tina contemplated that thought. “I never knew about this,” said Rohan. Talia began to explain Jen’s backstory to Rohan. Tina looked up at Jake. He was already nodding off. It was the last thing Tina saw before she drifted away. A decent enough visual.

Rohan and Talia heard Jake’s soft snoring before they noticed that he and Tina were asleep. They gently pulled a blanket over the both of them and tiptoed to the girls’ room.

**

“This room is a mess,” Rohan laughed, till Talia scowled at him. He straightened up.

“Dude, I had to leave half my stuff at Jen and Tim’s before you guys arrived.” She began folding the remaining clothes. Not very neatly.

“Sorry,” said Rohan, sobering up.

“Oi, chill,” laughed Talia. Rohan, without prompting, began to help her gather her things. He was really good at folding her clothes. “Why are you so good at this?” Talia asked him.

“Lived in a big fat Indian family in Wolverhampton. Lots of sisters and aunts in the neighbourhood.”

She smiled and watched him fold her laundry until he suddenly flung his arms up and went ten paces back. Talia saw why. Her lingerie had emerged from her pile of belongings. It did not faze her, though, as she grinned and continued to fold her clothes.

“You’ve already seen me in a bikini,” she said.

“Lingerie is different,” said Rohan, as he looked away. Talia was very amused by his apprehension. She folded the lingerie and shoved it all in a little bag.

“You can look now,” she said and Rohan looked relieved. From the smirk on her face, he knew she wouldn’t let him live this down. As a distraction tactic, Rohan switched on the music on his phone.

“You didn’t trouble Jake and Tina on the way, right?” Talia asked. “I wanted them to drive together so that they could talk things out.”

“Oooh, a set-up?” Rohan winked. “I like. But Jake isn’t going to say anything to Tina. He’s taken the Day 11 rejection seriously. He’s accepted his place as her friend and won’t be punching above his weight.”

“That’s bullshit,” said Talia. “Jake’s the one who friendzoned her on Day 4! Now post Cherrygate and Jake dating Cherry, Tina isn’t asking him out. She won’t say it but I know the mixed signals bothered her.”

Rohan crossed his arms as he nodded to the bedroom where they slept. “It’s weird how comfortable they are though, right? As if talking to each other was easy. I tried telling Jake the night before Day 5 to just tell Tina how he felt. I was dissuading him from the whole ‘You should graft on other guys’ speech. But Tina walked in on us then so that discussion was discontinued.”

Talia’s eyes widened. “Oh God, is that what you two were talking about? Tina noticed that you boys were discussing something and shut up when she entered the dressing room. She found it weird and told me about it. Said this made her uncomfortable. She doesn’t like secrets, she’s too direct for this stuff.”

“I told Jake that if he doesn’t ask out Tina, I will,” said Rohan.

“You are either the world’s worst wingman or that right there was a masterstroke.” Talia shook her head. “Anyway, that is why I needed them to drive together. So, yes. Call it a set-up.”

**

Tina felt a familiar prickle of warmth down her back. Was the heating turned on too far up? She poked her feet out of the blanket someone had put on her. This felt better. She needed to get comfortable, but her arm was asleep. Did she sleep on it wrong?

“Talia,” she said in a whispery exhale, “can you undo my bra?”

Tina heard no response but to be fair, she was far too sleepy to process her surroundings. She pressed backwards into a sleeping form, whose gentle breathing ghosted through her hair. “Unhook my bra,” she sleepily repeated.

“Mmm?” came a low rumble from behind.

“Unhook... bra.”

Tina flipped gently onto her stomach, facing away from the napping silhouette. Her hair obscured any additional view.

The hand that responded to the request was firm and calloused. Its warmth made its presence felt up her back as the palm lazily glided upwards. She sighed into its touch. The fingers found the hook and fumbled, the elastic momentarily slapping skin. Tina hissed, sensations heightened in her sleep. The hand returned and after another fidget, popped her bra open. Tina could breathe again. The hand retracted promptly and Tina almost missed the comfort of its warmth. She sidled backwards, closer into its reach and wrapped it around her waist.

“Thank you, babe,” she muttered drowsily.

“You’re welcome, babe,” Jake languidly murmured back.

**

Jen watched Tim throw every ingredient imaginable in a pile on her counter. She had changed into a new dress for the evening. Tim was so excited to cook, he barely noticed. She found that adorable. If he had any misgiving about the whole brunch, he did not mention it. He kept repeating how happy he was to meet her parents and Jen’s heart sank a little lower into the ground with each reiteration.

Tim was referring to a Spaghetti and Meatballs cooking video by one of those insanely popular YouTubers. Jen had been invited to collab with her once but the girl’s manager was a nightmare to deal with. She did not feel the need to bring that up with Tim.

Jen went to another room to record a voice note.

“Tina… I am so sorry about what happened at brunch. I panicked. I really did. I know I am better than this. I am so, so sorry for putting you and Jake in an awkward position. I’ll be talking to him separately too. I know my parents’ approval shouldn’t matter to me. But it does. Because my life hasn’t been perfect… what the world sees on YouTube and what they saw on Love Island is Cool Jen. Not the Jen with... “

She took a breath. It was already a long enough monologue.

“Never mind my issues. It doesn’t excuse anything. I’ll make it up to you two. And I’ll make sure any relationship talk with you two isn’t brought up again. I’m so grateful you all showed up for me and Tim at such notice. I need to show up too. For him, for us. I know I can… I may need to bring that fight back inside me.”

Jen sent the voice note to Tina. She figured they’d be resting after the tedious drive they had to make on her account. Jen walked back to the kitchen, feeling burdened with each step. She saw Tim rapping to himself as he emptied all her shelves. On a different day, she would’ve been appalled by his disorderly behaviour. Today, she just saw a man trying hard. For her.

Jen leaned her elbows on the counter, smiling as she watched him. Tim went on with his rhymes.

_“I am on my sway,_

_In the kitchen, a gangster,_

_Putting dishes away,_

_Serving some banter.”_

He caught her eye. “What is it, babe?”

Jen shook her head. “Nothing.” 

He stopped to look at her, worried. “Are you sure?”

It wasn’t like Tim to be this way. Jen held out her hands and he caught it. “This is perfect. You’re perfect.”

That is, until her fingers felt sticky and she realised Tim got sauce on it.

“Tim!”

He laughed and she couldn't help a smile too as she cleaned up the mess. It wasn’t exactly the biggest mess of the day, was it?

**

Tina drifted in and out of sleep. She was so tired, as if there had been a dumping at the firepit. The Villa was alive and pulsating beyond her eyelids. But there was a sense of security, somehow. The cameras didn’t seem to be on. And a strong, muscular arm held her in place.

_Jake._

Tina turned her side to face him. His arms flexed slightly to accommodate that movement.

_Day 4._

She snuggled closer into him. There was so much drama in the Villa. Here, she was away from it all and with him. Tina wrapped her arms around him. He felt so good and warm. And in sleep, looked like a ravaged Greek God. 

Her hand stroked his stubbled face and then dug into his hair. In response, Jake pulled her closer to him. The movement subdued his already light snoring.

Tina’s lips grazed against his throat.

“Mmm?” his voice rumbled from his chest. His hand, earlier firm around her waist, now brushed against her back. Tina arched away from him and into that touch before finding a way back to his chest. They twined, their faces resting together on the pillow, their breathing as one.

She can’t remember when she kissed him last. Was it five months or five minutes ago? When his breath was warm and minty? His mouth was a forbidden fruit, softly parted, waiting to be taken. She needed to taste him again.

Tina brushed her lips against him. God, so soft. She lulled between the pull of deeper sleep and the allure of their plump beckoning again. Both choices so tempting. When Jake groaned, "Tina" in his sleep and nuzzled closed to her, she went in again. 

It was the gentlest collision and one of cosmic bliss. Jake responded. Their lids shut, their eyelashes meshed in that familiar way again. His lips drew hers in, as if she was compelling him to sin. They parted with the tiniest wet smack before kissing again. Their bodies pulled each other closer and moved with the sway of their entanglements.

Tina ground gently against him and his firm hand on her thigh kept her in place. She wasn’t going anywhere. Didn’t want to, either. With a sigh, soft skin met stubbled skin for a last time, in a sleepy little kiss.

**

What did Shakespeare say about music? It was the food for something, wasn’t it?

Oblivious to that quote, Rohan danced in soft, hip-hop movements to a Hindi song he was playing. Talia watched him, moving her head with the gentle tune. He danced so well. It shouldn’t come as a surprise, but it did.

“Which song is this?” she asked him.

“Grey Waala Shade from the Bollywood film Manmarziyaan.”

“What’s it about?”

“Love’s imperfections. Everything is grey but perfect, regardless.”

Talia couldn't completely grasp if she enjoyed the song. Maybe if she’d understood the lyrics? Still, Talia’s music journalist brain couldn’t help but delve into the song. She was digging the romantic electric guitar riff. The male vocals seemed too subdued for her taste. But a minute and fifteen seconds into the song, the female vocals took over. 

However transient, the playful lilt made her rise to her feet and waft her way towards Rohan. His arms were outstretched to take her in. Rohan led the dance, far more familiar with the Indian rhythm and dance style. Talia just about kept up.

“Should’ve danced like this in the Villa,” she said. “The ladies would’ve queued up.”

“What, with you in the front?” he teased. Talia just shrugged, an unreadable smile playing on her lips. “I guess I was unlucky,” Rohan continued. Clearly this had been bothering him. “But I didn’t want to whine about it,” he said.

“It’s Cherry’s loss,” said Talia.

“Losing Jake is Cherry’s loss,” Rohan said.

“Losing Tina is Jake’s,” Talia whispered.

Something about that hit home to both friends.

“Thank God I didn’t have anything to lose in the Villa, eh?” Rohan grinned.

“Just a little snog from Cherry, nothing more,” said Talia.

Rohan rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Erikah went and blurted that part out on national television. There was no need to mention that Cherry respectfully declined my overtures.”

“I’m fairly sure that’s the one thing she lost out to in the Villa,” said Talia.

He raised an eyebrow. The song playing it’s electric yet soothing, folksy beat. Her, still dancing in tandem to his cadence. Arms around his neck. Not looking away. It gave Rohan unnatural courage to ask a question - “What would make you very sure?”

“This.”

She pressed her lips to his. Rohan parted his lips, welcoming her in. His hands gripped her waist tighter for a second before one travelled upwards to cup her cheek. Their breath collectively caught before exhaling together, as if the moment took them both by surprise. It was so fleeting, ending before it began. 

Talia pulled back first. Rohan stood rooted to the stop. She went back to arranging her things. “Cherry’s loss. I’m very sure now,” she said to Rohan, looking over her shoulder. He gaped at her in disbelief.

**

Tina stirred awake. She half-expected to be back in the Villa but found herself staring at the apple green wall of their Airbnb.

_Huh._

She propped herself up on her elbow. Jake was standing before the full-length mirror in the room, where hours earlier, she had seen him whip off his shirt. Now, he was carefully combing his hair into place. The trademark gel was back, giving it that casually dishevelled look. He saw her awake in the reflection and turned around. Tina could’ve sworn he withheld the slightest tremor as he turned around. Her own pores felt flushed, like an unexpected heatwave in London, of all places.

“Soooo…” she said.

“So.”

“Sleep well?”

Jake nodded. “You?”

“Yeah.” She thought about it. “It was uneventful enough.” She looked at him. “Right?”

“I think so.” Jake thought about it.

More eye contact.

 _Did I dream it up or did we…_ Tina did not want to continue that thought. Or maybe she did, but not articulate the pandora’s box.

“Can I get you anything?” Jake asked.

“No, I’m good,” she said.

“You’re decent?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“I’m decent,” she replied, with a little smile.

Jake made awkward finger guns at her before he exited the room. He made his way to the couch in the living room. Rohan was sitting on it, his head propped against the headrest. His eyes were fixed on the ceiling. Jake sat next to him and unintentionally mimicked the same body language.

“All okay, mate?” Jake asked, looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah… all good,” said Rohan, in a befuddled daze. “What about you?”

“Peaches and cream,” mumbled Jake and Rohan asked no follow-up questions.

Jake’s hazy mind turned its wheels. _Did we kiss, did I dream it up, did I make shit weird, should I leave the city right now, should I leave the country and never come back? I could start over in Seoul._

“Hey there,” Talia said, treading out of the girls’ room. “Is Tina in?” she asked but walked into the boys’ room without waiting for a response. The boys did not offer one, still gaping at the ceiling.

Tina was still waking up as Talia leaned over and hugged her. “Want a cuppa to get completely rise and shine, babes?” she asked. Tina nodded.

“You’ve got a reddish mark on your cheek, did you scratch yourself?” Talia asked.

“Maybe.”

Talia shrugged and left the room. Tina crawled across the bed to go to the full-length mirror and checked out the red mark.

It was a small skin irritation.

Caused by stubble grazing it.

Her cheek and neck.

Tina fell back into bed. Jake sank deeper into the couch. Her hand touched her neck, just as Jake’s did, feeling around his own neck. There was a small, feminine nail indentation on his. The prickles of his stubble lingered on hers, like a very, very recent memory. Both arrived at this conclusion together and froze, looking up at the ceiling of their respective rooms.

Everybody snapped out of their traces, only and only when Talia served them all tea. Her own cup she sipped by the window in the boys’ room as she waited for Tina to fully awaken. Talia watched the streets. She looked calm but her own heart thudded.

Both girls looked at each other, with questions in their eyes and silence on their lips.

 _What did you do now?_ they asked each other.


End file.
